Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu
by Tomodachi-genki-san
Summary: Una historia alterna, Ranma quiere ser como quien..? y porque?
1. La Idea

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiki Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

1.La idea

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, la familia Saotome llegaba a establecerse en la ciudad de Nerima, después de que el jefe de la familia Genma Saotome recibiera la herencia del dojo que había estado a cargo de su familia desde muchas generaciones. Su esposa, Nodoka, estaba esperando el nacimiento de su Segundo bebe. La gran noticia había llegado a oídos de su antiguo amigo de entrenamientos, Soun Tendo, que vivía en Nerima con su esposa y dos hijas. La familia Tendo fue a dar la bienvenida a la familia Saotome después de su largo viaje.

-Mi gran amigo!!- _exclamo Soun desde la entrada a la casa de los Saotome_- Cuanto tiempo de no vernos!!

-Pero si es usted Tendo!, que alegría verlo por aquí- _Corriendo a darle la mano he invitándolo a pasar._

_-_ Antes que nada deje presentarle a mi nueva familia- _Interrumpió Soun_- Ella es mi esposa Umiko y ellas son mis dos hijas, la mayor de 3 años es Kasumi y la menor Nabiki de 2- Señalando a sus hijas.

-Es un tremendo honor conocer a la familia de mi amigo o mas bien hermano Soun- _Con una sonrisa en su rostro_- Pasen por favor, quiero que también ustedes conozcan a mi nueva familia- _dijo con alta emoción_.

-Muchas gracias señor Saotome- _Dijo la señora Tendo, tomando a sus pequeñas hijas para ingresar a la casa._

Una vez adentro, Genma les dijo que se sintieran como en casa y que tomaran asiento en lo que el le avisaba a su esposa he hijo que se aproximaran al salón de te.

-Quisiera presentarles a mi esposa Nodoka y a mi hijo mayor Shijeru- _mientras estos se aproximaban para saludarles._

-Me da mucho gusto conocerlos al fin, mi esposo me a contado tanto de ustedes y por lo que veo tienen unas hijas muy bonitas- _Dijo de una manera tierna y amable._

-El gusto es nuestro, es una alegría que nuestras familias por fin se conozcan y hablemos del tiempo perdido- _Comento Soun que extrañado pregunto_- Cuantos años tiene tu hijo Saotome?

-..Yo.. tengo.. 3- _dijo una pequeña voz y a su vez indicando el numero 3 con los dedos de su pequeña mano._

-Oh pero tierno!- _Dijo la esposa de Tendo_- Ven pequeño, quieres saludar a Kasumi y a Nabiki?

-Si!- _Dijo el niño_.

En lo que los niños jugaban entre si…

- Tendo amigo, pero que gran coincidencia, mi mujer también esta esperando nuestro a nuestro Segundo bebe, seguramente en dos meses nacerá- _comento orgullosamente_.

-Felicidades Saotome, aunque a nosotros aun nos falta un poco mas de espera, unos seis meses mas aproximadamente.

-Ni hablar Soun, seria Buena idea de alguno de nuestros hijos se comprometieran y unieran ambas escuelas-_con una Mirada curiosa_.

-Saotome! Pero que brillante idea, no recordaba que usted se destacara por su ingenio- _dijo burlonamente_.

-Pues aunque no lo quiera creer Tendo, siempre he sido el mas brillante de los dos y no me lo podrá negar usted- _Dijo cruzándose de brazos_.

-Esta bien, lo que usted diga, no vamos a discutir tan rápido y sin sake!, así que mejor será planear lo de nuestros hijos.

-Debe saber Tendo que mi hijo Shijeru ya ha comenzado con un entrenamiento en artes marciales, si llegara a tener otro hijo, lo entrenaría también y el mas adecuado podrá casarse con alguna de sus hijas- _Menciono con una cara seria y determinada_.

-Me parece justo!- "Así quedara seguro el futuro del combate libre"- _pensó_- Bueno Saotome, llevare a descansar a mi esposa y usted cuide de la suya que en estos estados es indispensable cuidarlas.

-Muy bien, así lo haré y seguimos hablando, coméntelo con su esposa- _dijo Genma_.

-Lo haré, bueno familia es hora de retirarse que hay que cuidar a mama.

-Si papi,- _dijeron dos pequeñitas voces y así partieron a sus casas mientras la Familia Saotome decía adiós desde la puerta._

**Continuara………….**


	2. Dias Inocentes

Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiki Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

2. Días Inocentes.

_Después de varios años, muchas cosas habían cambiado, entre ellas una terrible perdida en la familia Tendo. La esposa de Soun había perdido la vida después de que la mas pequeña de la casa llamada Akane tuviera 3 años. Por otro lado, Genma y Nodoka tuvieron un segundo hijo al cual llamaron Ranma. Debido a la ausencia de la esposa de Soun, las visitas eran muy frecuentes por parte de la familia Tendo a la casa de los Saotome, principalmente a la hora de comer._

-Lo haces muy bien y aprendes muy rápido Kasumi- _decía Nodoka, mientras terminaba de recoger la cocina._

-Muchas gracias tía Nodoka, todo ha sido por tu gran apoyo y que me has querido enseñar- _respondió una niña de unos 10 años_.

-No hay porque querida, ahora me ayudas a llevar el te por favor?

-con gusto- _sonrió._

_Fuera de la cocina, Soun y Genma finalizaban su partida de shogi y en el jardín un grupo de niños…_

- No es nada justo Nabiki!!- _gritaba __Shijeru que acababa de ser timado por la audacia de esta jovencita._

- Tu tienes toda la culpa, tu querías que te prestara esta película y te dije que me la regresaras hace 2 días, cada Día de retraso son 950 yens.. y sumando..- _dijo sacando su calculadora._

- Esta bien- _respondió resignado_- "la próxima vez tendré mas cuidado con Nabiki, siempre me quiere hacer las cuentas" – _pensó __Shijeru._

_Mientras que.._

- Pon tu defensa!, si no seguro te ganare- _grito una chica de cabello corto azul._

-Pero Akane!, no seas pesada ahora no, la verdad no quiero pelear ahora- _respondió con cara de fastidio, Ranma estaba muy lleno después de haber comido y no quería ser golpeado de nuevo por Akane._

-" Rayos!! Esta niña si que es buena en esto, el único que le puede hacer un buen frente es mi hermano mayor, papa siempre se enoja conmigo porque lo hago todo mal…será que no tengo madera para aprender artes marciales.. seré una vergüenza!!

Aun así creo que mi padre le pone mas atención y le enseña mas cosas a Shijeru, creo que no importa mucho que haga algo"- _se encerró en sus pensamientos mientras que fue interrumpido por…_

-Kyaaa_…- lanzando un buen golpe a Ranma_.

-Vaya! De nuevo el débil de tu hermano, sabes para que mejore debería de cobrarte 1000 yens cada vez que mi hermana le gane, te parece??- _dijo emocionada después de pensar que tendría un nuevo negocio._

-Ni se te ocurra!! Y tu hermano ahora que se retiren necesito que entrenemos mas porque no le pienso pagar a Nabiki me has entendido bien!- _exclamo furioso e ingresando al interior de la casa dejando a Ranma y a la chicas juntos._

De Repente el silencio se interrumpió con el grito de Soun

-Bueno hijas es hora de irnos, agradezcan a la familia por favor- _dijo respetuosamente._

_Las tres chicas agradecieron y se retiraron. En el camino a casa, la menor de las Tendo pensaba_: " Cielos, creo que he metido a Ranma en problemas, quizás debería ayudarlo un poco a practicar, si eso haré…. Y convenceré a Nabiki de que no haga tal negocio…"

_En la habitación de __Shijeru…_

-Mañana temprano correremos, necesito que trabajes mas, no es posible que una niña mas chica que tu pueda ganarte- _susurro a Ranma que estaba sentido por lo que había sucedido._

-lo que digas, ya me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches- _sin muchos ánimos, se retiro un vencido Ranma._

­­­

_Al día siguiente como habían quedado salieron a correr y cuando terminaban pasaron por la casa de los Tendo y fueron percibidos por Kasumi._

-Hola! Quieren tomar algo? Se ven muy cansados- _pregunto preocupada_.

-Muchas gracias Kasumi, nos serviría de mucho- _respondió aliviado Shijeru._

-Pasen- _y de pronto grito_- Papa, Akane, Nabiki! Shijeru y Ranma están aquí!!

-Vienes a pagarme?- _pregunto nabiki mientras bajaba las escaleras_.

-No pero ya que estoy aquí ten! Y ya no te debo nada!- _dándole una suma de dinero_

-Muchas gracias_- mientras hacia anotaciones en su libreta_.

-Hola muchachos,-_dijo un sonriente Soun y continuo_- Shijeru, podrías ayudarme a reparar unas cosas del tejado??

_Levantándose asintió con la cabeza y salio del recibidor. Mientras tanto Ranma se quedo solo y se pregunto:_ " y Akane?" _cuando de repente_.

-Ranma!- _asustándolo se acerco hasta el_.

-Hola… Akane, me asustaste…, como te va?

-Bien…, oye seguimos siendo amigos? No quería ocasionar eso, es solo que me gusta practicar..contigo- _dijo tímidamente_

-Claro! Eres mi mejor amiga y se que así nos llevamos- _Dándole una sonrisa sincera a su amiga._ -Pero..si quieres puedes invitarme algo- _y rió levemente_.

-mmmm…bueno…ven te daré helado de la nevera- _tomando al chico del brazo._

_Los dos pequeños reían y comentaban sobre sus programas de televisión y tareas, ambos se levaban bien y tenían mas en común ya que eran casi cercanos en la edad y así compartieron muchas tardes y días hasta que Akane y Ranma entraron a la secundaria y eran todos unos adolescentes de 14 años….._

**Continuara…………….**


	3. Porque lo Siento?

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**3.Porque lo siento?**

_Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi y Shijeru se encontraban por fin en la secundaria. Kasumi y Shijeru iban en 3er año, Nabiki en 2ndo y los de nuevo ingreso.. Ranma y Akane. Antes de su primer día de clases Shijeru le dijo a Ranma que si quería que caminaran juntos junto con Nabiki y Kasumi a la escuela._

-Entonces que dices Ranma? Vamos?- _Preguntaba el muchacho antes de entrar a su habitación para irse a dormir._

-Pues.. esta bien- _dijo resignado_.

-Vamos no te preocupes, seguro Akane vendrá con sus hermanas así que no te sentirás entre puros MAYORES..-_haciendo énfasis con esta ultima palabra y soltando una leve carcajada._

_Ranma lo miro pensativo y no le dio tiempo para contestar cuando Shijeru continuo_.

-Vale es broma hermano, pero seguro Akane ira con sus hermanas así que porque no ir todos juntos, siempre convivimos mucho no lo crees?-_mirándolo relajadamente_

-Bien por mi no hay problema, entonces pasaremos por ellas verdad?.

-Si, así que duérmete, ya que si se nos hace tarde y no pasamos puntualmente recibiremos doble multa de Nabiki y no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo el 1er día de clases_!- Dijo con cara de pocos amigos._

-Sale, tendré cuidado con eso, Buenas Noches..- _y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. _

_A la mañana siguiente en la casa de los Tendo.._

-Akane! Despierta es hora de ir al colegio!- _Grito Nabiki_- Te espero abajo para desayunar!..

-"Vaya"- _pensó Akane_- "al colegio.."- _mientras daba un gran bostezo._

_Akane se alisto y bajo a desayunar junto a su familia en lo que Kasumi…_

-Akane, hoy caminaras con nosotras cierto?- _mientras quitaba los platos de la mesa._

-Si Akane aparte los chicos pasaran por nosotros- _menciono Nabiki mientras guardaba su almuerzo._

-Chicos?- _pregunto_

-Si, Shijeru y Ranma, y espero que lleguen puntual si no…- _pauso mientras pensaba en sumas de dinero._

-Si no que??- _interrumpió Akane_

-Nada, nada..algunos.. convenios_,- rió esta_- Pero anda Akane vamos a la entrada.

_Como lo acordado, los chicos pasaron por las chicas y caminaron todos juntos hacia la escuela. Para sorpresa de Akane y Ranma, sus familiares tenían cierta fama en la escuela. Shijeru, era el chico mas popular de la escuela, ya con sus 17 años de edad, tenia gran estatura y trabajados músculos, el tenia el cabello café oscuro como su madre y lo llevaba corto. También, tenia ojos verdes y piel blanca que daba un buen contraste a su uniforme. Destacaba en deportes y era aclamado por las chicas._

_Por otro lado, Kasumi era conocida como la chica mas dulce de la escuela que resaltaba por sus calificaciones y por su empeño en el taller de cocina escolar. Su fama también era porque el chico mas inteligente del tercer año llamado Tofu estaba interesado en ella. Y por ultimo, Nabiki, que trabajaba para el periódico escolar, siempre teniendo las mejores noticias e información._

-" Así que esto es la secundaria"- _pensó Ranma mientras se sentaba en una banca del salón y mirando a su alrededor_.-"Pero donde estará Akane, hace rato estaba aquí, será que le tocara en otro salón?- _hasta que fue interrumpido por una chica._

-Hola! Que tal, sabes si esta banca esta ocupada?- _Dijo una chica de castaño largo, con una gran pala en su espalda._

-No en lo absoluto- _respondió el chico_.

-Oh! Que bien, oye y cual es tu nombre?- _pregunto la chica_.

-Me llamo Ranma Saotome y tu quien eres?, _no te había visto por aquí- pregunto con algo de curiosidad._

-Mi nombre es Unió Kuonji y acabo de llegar a Nerima porque mi padre y yo acabamos de comprar un nuevo restaurante- _Dijo sonriente_.

-En serio? Oye que bien! Y dime que clase de comida?- _mientras su estomago empezaba a reaccionar sobre el tema de comida._

-Pues nuestra especialidad, vendemos okonomiyakis_.- respondió_

-Delicioso, pasare por tu negocio entonces- _dijo con una gran sonrisa que cautivo a la chica._

-"Pero que chico tan lindo, tiene una mirada hermosa, aparte de ser muy atento, si que debe ser mi día de suerte"- _pensó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa al chico mientras que._

-Hola!- _Dijo una chica de cabellos púrpuras_.

-Que tal?- _dijo Ranma_.

-Me llamo Shampoo- _dijo con un poco de acento_- vengo desde China y me da gusto conocerlos, al parecer son los únicos en el salón- _observando hacia los alrededores._

-Si así parece, deja presentarme yo soy Ukio y el es Ranma- _dijo amigablemente la chica de cabellos castaños._

-Es un gusto- " Wow, pero que chico…"- _pensó_.

_Después de que varios alumnos empezaron a llegar las nuevas chicas platicaban animadamente con Ranma aunque el ambiente empezaba a tensarse ya que ambas querían llamar suficientemente la atención del chico, cuando de repente alguien toco la espalda del chico con un dedo._

-Ranma..-_dijo esta al ver la escena_

-A..Akane donde andabas?- _pregunto sorprendido el chico_.

-Fui con Kasumi para que me diera nuestros almuerzos ya que si no, todo se te olvida_..- dijo con un tono serio_.

-Lo siento Akane- _mirando que la chica se iba a sentar un poco lejos de el y el se levanto para seguirla_.

-Vamos Akane, no te enojes- _viendo a la chica un poco serio_.

-No estoy enojada, es solo que no quiero interrumpir tu conversación con tus nuevas AMIGAS.. veo que no tiene caso que este ahí…- _dijo con mucho énfasis._

-Ellas me hablaron y me estaban contando cosas, pero pues no, ven siéntate cerca de mi para que me mantengas despierto durante clases si?- _en un tono rogon._

-No!- _exclamo ella_

-Con que no eh?- _preguntando el chico._

-Solo si me invitas un helado en la salida- _dijo con un guiño en el ojo_.

-Con que si, chica aprovechada, jeje, pero solo uno eh?- _dijo en tono burlón el chico._

- Síguele Ranma y me enojare en serio!- _dijo la chica mientras se sentó en su pupitre._

-No ya perdón, así que, helado en la salida…

_Las dos chicas nuevas miraban extrañadas esta escena y se preguntaban que relación tenia Ranma con esa chica de cabellos azules. Pero lo descubrirían, ellas querían acercarse al chico a como diera lugar._

_Mientras la clase pasaba, Akane pensaba_- " Pero que me pasa, no entiendo porque reaccione de esa manera, eran solo unas chicas..que.. bueno… si, estaban coqueteando con Ranma.. pero, no el es mi mejor amigo…esto no tiene que molestarme… digo el puede tener mas amistades.. pero.. ahh Akane baka! Pon ATENCION a la clase!"

_Ranma también distraído pensó_: "Por que Akane se molestaría, seguro es porque olvide lo de los almuerzos, que tonto soy y si no?.. fue por esas chicas…vaya.. pero porque me importa si ella se sintiera o no ce..celos..a, no! Ya Ranma! Deja de pensar cosas locas!"- _se dijo para si mismo._

_A la hora del almuerzo, los chicos habían quedado de reunirse y antes que eso un chico de segundo fue hacia Akane_.

-Eres un chica tan hermosa! Quieres salir conmigo mi amor?- _Dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba_

-Escúchame pero quien te has creído!!- _dándole un fuerte golpe_.

-Déjame presentarme, mi nombre es Kuno Tatewaki, mejor conocido como el rayo azul del club de Kendo_.- en un tono presumido._

-Pues eso no te da derecho a acercarte a mi, así que Fuera!- _dándole otro golpe_

_Ranma viendo esta escena se sintió impotente y furioso pero porque?? Acaso tenia cierto interés en su amiga que no se a dado cuenta de que existe?_

**Continuara………..**

**Muchas Gracias por el review, es mi primer fic y espero seguir actualizando pronto**

**Saludos :)**


	4. Una Decision

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**4.Una Decisión.**

_Varios días transcurridos desde que entraron a la escuela habían pasado y las cosas estaban mas o menos tranquilas. Shampoo y Ukio perseguían continuamente a Ranma para poder estar cerca de el y su hermano, lo cual Akane le molestaba sin saber muy bien lo que eso significaba. Un fin de semana entre tantos, una llamada a la casa de los Tendo interrumpió una pacifica mañana_.

-Buenos Días, Familia Tendo- _contesto el teléfono una dulce voz femenina_

-Kasumi? Este..hola! habla Ranma-_dijo rápidamente el chico._

-Hola Ranma, me sorprende tu llamada, dime necesitas algo, paso algo?-_diciendo con tranquilidad que solo Kasumi puede transmitir._

-No.. pasa nada.. solo es que.. puedo hablar un momento con A..akane?-_hablando con un poco de timidez_

-Claro! Espera un momento por favor- _mientras que bajando la bocina del teléfono se le escucho gritar_- Akane! Tienes una llamada.

-En seguida voy!-_se escucho este grito proveniente del segundo piso._

_Después de unos cuantos segundos la chica de cabellos azulados contesto la llamada_

-Si… Diga…?

-A..akane, hola es Ranma..- _dijo con un gran suspenso_

-Ranma! Este.. hola, dime que necesitas…?-_con un leve sonrojo en la cara_.

-Yo…este..bueno..quería saber si tu… tienes planes hoy..?-_pregunto sumamente nervioso._

-Este..yo para nada-_respondió sorprendida _

-Quieres salir y pasar un rato conmigo?-_pregunto un poco mas confiado_

-Vale..me parece bien, a que hora?

-Pues paso por ti en unas dos horas, te parece?- _diciendo mientras su cara se llenaba de felicidad._

-Muy bien hasta entonces-_con una sonrisa en los labios._

-ok hasta pronto- _colgando el teléfono_.

_La chica simplemente no lo podía creer, ellos eran grandes amigos desde siempre y los fines de semanas ellos no acostumbraban a salir ya que siempre se veían a la hora de comer porque las familias se juntaban los fines de semana. Entonces ella pensó:_ "será que el quiere salir conmigo??".."le intereso tanto..??"

_Por otro lado, el chico no sabia como había sacado ese valor de invitarla pero entonces recordó la platica que tuvo con su hermano el día anterior.._

**Flash back**

_Ranma estaba practicando con su hermano en el dojo, pero Ranma estaba mas distraído de lo normal_.

-Se puede saber, que te sucede ahora?-_dijo Shijeru con tono de molestia_

-Nada.. es solo que no puedo concentrarme- _mientras trataba de secarse el sudor._

-Se trata de una chica cierto?-_picaramente viendo a su hermano menor que se había quedado en shock e imitaba lo que su hermano hacia._

-Pero que dices!

-Seria perfectamente normal, que pienses en invitar a salir a la chica que te gusta y le pidas ser tu novia.-

-Mi novia! Como crees yo no puedo pensar en esas cosas-_dijo un poco sonrojado._

-Jaja.. en serio? Vamos se un poco mas hombre e invita a salir a tu chica, o acaso quieres que otro te la quite??-_mientras Shijeru se dirigía a la puerta del dojo para salir y tomar un baño. _

_Una vez solo Ranma pensó_: "Cielos pero porque?", "me siento realmente cursi pensando en estas cosas, pero lo que dice mi hermano es cierto, no quiero que nadie mas me la quite… Akane y yo tenemos mucho tiempo de compartir innumerables cosas tanto buenas como malas y sin darme cuenta yo…vaya.. ni lo puedo decir…pero sin duda es algo nuevo que me tiene embobado cada vez que la veo y que me hace enojar si chicos se le acercan…que debo hacer…ya se!, Akane.. te invitare a salir…."

**Fin del Flash Back.**

_Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Tendo, Akane estaba llena de indecisión y nervios_

-Vaya no se que ponerme!,- _sacando efusivamente todo lo que tenia en el closet._

Y entonces sus pensamientos empezaron a apoderarse de ella cuando se sentó sobre su cama y observaba en la pared muchas fotografías donde aparecían Ranma y ella y otras donde se encontraban junto familiares.

"Ranma..como decirte que has sido la persona mas importante en mi vida y que has sido mi compañero de juegos de escuela, siempre has estado a mi lado y eso me a llevado a pensar que…me estoy convirtiendo en alguien muy distinto.. me preocupo de cómo me veras, que debo ponerme, me muero cada vez que Shampoo y Ukio te persiguen y tu no das resistencia alguna..no se que haría sin tu compañía…. Será que yo…este.."

TOC TOC! _Se escucho en la puerta de la menor de las Tendo y esta dando un brinco y sonrojándose por sus pensamientos dijo_- Adelante!-

-Hermanita pero que a pasado aquí? Porque este desastre?- _pregunto la mediana de los Tendo._

-Nada Nabiki solo voy a vestirme

-No me digas, es que vas a salir con un chico?- _mientras le guiñaba un ojo._

-Eso no te importa Nabiki y no me interrumpas mas que voy tarde!-_dijo con una dura mirada._

-Vale vale.. que la pases bien-_cerrando la puerta y entonces se dijo a si misma _"lo descubriré a Nabiki Tendo nada, NADA, se le escapa."

_Ranma había llegado por Akane y ambos caminaban por la calle_

-Sabes..te…te ves muy bien el día de hoy Akane- _mientras su vista se perdía en un punto en el cielo._

-Muchas gracias- _con rojo que se apodero de su cara y para cambiar el tema pregunto_- y que vamos a hacer?

-lo que quieras, mira podemos tomar algo, caminar por algún centro comercial..-_interrumpido por Akane que sugirió._

- caminamos por el centro comercial mientras esperamos la función del cine-

-Muy buena idea- _le sonrió el chico y Akane le devolvió la sonriso dejando al chico ido por unos momentos._

_Los jóvenes la pasaban muy bien tanto como siempre lo habían pasado desde chicos. Bromeaban, reían, platicaban sobre las cosas de la escuela. Todo parecía perfecto. Pero la tarde había concluido y Ranma debía llegar temprano al dojo para una practica importante._

_Pero mientas caminaban hacia la casa de Akane ellos comentaban de la película_.

-Sabes ese tipo se me hizo igual de despistado que tu novio Kuno- _soltando una leve risa._

-Muy gracioso Ranma, pero no molestes a mi novio Kuno- _en un tono burlón_.

-Vaya, si que tiene mucha suerte..- _sin darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta._

-Que dijiste Ranma?- _bajando el tono de voz y mirándolo a aquellos ojos que le transmitían otro mundo._

-Yo..nada..nada es que yo, bueno.. no soporto que el tipo de trate así.-_decía nervioso ante la mirada de la chica que lo dejaba en las nubes._

-Es un loco, y ni de loca querría un novio como el- _sonriéndole tímidamente_

-Que bueno..-_contesto el chico_

_Llegando a la casa de Akane, los chicos iban a despedirse de la manera que siempre lo hacían. Entonces Ranma se acerco a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla. Akane hizo lo mismo pero en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron y duraron abrazados un momento donde solo se miraban y se transmitían algo que de ninguna otra forma se podría expresar. Entonces el chico iba a besarla en la mejilla pero ambos se equivocaron de lado provocando que se besaran en los labios por unos segundos. _

_Ambos no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo y se separaron al escuchar un ruido que venia de la puerta._

-Será…mejor..que me vaya..- _dijo Ranma aun nervioso y sonrojado_.

-Esta..bien, gracias por lo de hoy..-_mientras miraba hacia el suelo_.

-Adiós Akane- _caminando a lo lejos de la entrada de la casa_.

_Una vez que había llegado al dojo su padre y Shijeru lo esperaban para esta importante practica. Ranma no dejaba de pensar en los suaves labios de Akane y su aroma tan especial que lo traía loco._

-Que bueno que llegas hijo, vamos a empezar. Quiero ver como han mejorado con el paso del tiempo, es importante saber si serán herederos dignos de la dinastía de combate libre Saotome.-_Decía mientras se colocaba en el centro del dojo con los brazos cruzados y sacando a Ranma de unos dulces pensamientos. _

-Que sea un combate libre!- _dijo Genma y así ambos comenzaron a pelear_.

_Shijeru era realmente rápido y fuerte, Ranma solo podía esquivar y tratar de no ser herido por los fugases golpes que lanzaba su hermano. La condición física de Ranma no había mejorado del todo por lo que, empezó a fatigarse y a no responder a los golpes de su hermano. Entonces de un fuerte golpe en el estomago fue derribado y Genma concluyo con el combate. _

_Después de la cena, Genma le dijo a su esposa que si podían ir a hablar un momento al dojo._

-Dime querido, que tienes que decirme que es tan importante- _dijo la mujer un poco intrigada._

-He tomado una decisión de quien será mi heredero- _Dijo con mucha seriedad y mirando a su esposa que parecía nerviosa._

-El es el que se casara con Akane verdad?? para que las escuelas queden unidas-

-Si así es y este será Shijeru.

_Solo el silencio fue testigo de una angustia que se encontraba en las afueras del dojo. Todo estaba perdido y aquella estrella fugaz de la noche se fue a un lugar lejano junto con el. _

**Continuara………..**


	5. Un Nuevo Camino

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**5.Un Nuevo Camino.**

_Una chica de cabellos azulados despertaba alegremente al recordar los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior con el chico de sus sueños. Como todos los días ella se dio un baño y se arreglo para continuar con sus tareas de la escuelas y así tener una tarde de domingo libre. Cuando ella se dispuso a hacer su tarea la concentración no legaba a su cabeza, no podía evitar no recordar y pensar con que cara lo vería otra vez, acaso eses seria el comienzo de algo nuevo en su relación con el, seguramente hasta no hablarlo y aclararlo con el tendría la respuesta que tanto anhelaba, son embargo un fuerte grito que provenía del salón de te la hizo reaccionar y contestar: _Ahora bajo!

-Que bien que ya estas aquí Akane, tengo algo importante del cual debo hablarle a ustedes hijas mías, ya que están en edad de saberlo y aceptar futuras responsabilidades como es la tradición de la familia- _Decía el jefe de la familia, mientras sus tres hijas lo veían con caras desencajadas. _

-Hijas, quiero decirles que cada una de ustedes están comprometidas con los hijos de diversos amigos míos.

-Que! Pero que estas diciendo papa- _dijo una furiosa Nabiki_

-Pues eso hija, que he arreglado sus matrimonios y cada una le traerá un gran honor a la familia Tendo.

-Papa, porque no lo dijiste antes, ahora estoy saliendo con un chico- _decía un poco desilusionada Kasumi._

-No te preocupes hija, ese chico es tu verdadero prometido, yo conocí a su ahora difunto padre y habíamos quedado que tu serias su esposa ya que el continuara la tradición de medicina tradicional de su familia, así que es algo muy respetable para mi hija que tenga un buen esposo responsable.

_Kasumi se limitaba a estar en shock de saber toda esa información aunque después se calmo y su preocupación se fue y como buena hija acepto el compromiso, sin poner ningún pero_.

-Tu Nabiki, es diferente en cuanto naciste uno de mis amigos que son empresarios quería que fueras la esposa de su hijo que algún día heredara la importante empresa del padre.

_Nabiki sintió desilusión y no al mismo tiempo, no le parecía nada mal la idea de tener a un esposo como empresario y así tener dinero que tanto la apasionaba, pero pues un sentimiento extraño la invadía con cierto hijo mayor de los Saotome, ya que a pesar de sus continuas discusiones la chica sentía una gran atracción por el al igual que las demás del instituto._

-Esta bien y me puedes decir cual es su nombre?- _pregunto esta con una dura mirada._

-Es el hijo de los Tatewaki, una de las familias mas rica de la zona.-_contesto Shoun._

-Vaya!, pues que otra me queda cierto..- _y tomo una taza de te para poder asimilar que su prometido estaba algo loco, pero pues podría consolarse por unos yens y la vida que llevaría a su lado._

-por ultimo, Akane, tu llevaras una gran responsabilidad-

_Akane se limito a espantarse y a sudar frió_.

-Ya que tu tienes interés en las artes marciales, contigo uniremos las dos escuelas de combate libre cuando te hayas casado con uno de los hijos de mi amigo Genma Saotome.

_Akane no pudo responder, no podía creer lo que escuchaba y después de volver a la tierra, solo pudo reclamar a su padre el porque debía elegir la vida de todas sus hermanas y la de ella. Pero no tuvo mucho éxito en reclamar y solo guardo silencio con resignación. _

_Mientras tanto, sonó la puerta de los Tendo y los Saotome entraron. Genma venia a decir la final decisión para que Akane supiera quien seria su prometido. Entonces Shijeru y Genma se sentaron y Kasumi les ofreció un poco de te._

-Hola Shoun ya les a usted informado?-_después de dar un sorbo de te_.

-Si así fue Saotome, Akane sabe lo del compromiso, no es así hija?- _volteaba a ver a su hija que solo asintió sin despegar la vista del suelo._

-Muy bien Tendo, Akane, tu prometido es Shijeru- _dijo con sus brazos cruzados_.

_En la cabeza de Akane apareció un QUE!! Mientras sus ojos se quedaron paralizados y su corazón que rompía lentamente._

-Vaya Saotome que gran noticias, por fin vamos a ser familia este es un día de fiesta, creí que jamás llegaría este momento- _dijo Shoun con lagrimas en los ojos._

-Y dígame Saotome, donde esta su mujer? Y Ranma? Porque no vinieron con usted a dar esta gran noticia- _mientras Shoun volteaba a ver por toda la casa como si los estuviera buscando._

-Perdóneme Tendo, mi esposa no pudo venir porque esta en un mal estado- _mientras veía a su amigo y a las hijas de este que soltaron una mirada de preocupación_.

-Pero que sucede? Podemos hacer algo por usted?-_dijo Kasumi acercándose a Genma._

-Ella esta muy sensible, no ha dejado de llorar y no tiene ganas de salir o levantarse-_diciendo Shijeru mientras veía a su prometida, quien no aguanto la mirada y miro a su padre._

-Que, como, desde cuando se encuentra así?- _cuestiono Shoun_.

-Amigo, lo que pasa es que Ranma, mi hijo…, a desaparecido…- _se escaparon estas palabras con un gran suspiro._

-QUEEE..-_gritaron al unísono_.

-Si mi hermano se fue desde ayer en la noche, llevándose algunas de sus pertenencias.

_Akane quedo desecha al escuchar esas palabras. Después de tener aquellos pensamientos de felicidad ahora eran de angustia, pensaba que ahora había perdido a Ranma para siempre. Se habrá ido porque? Sabia lo del compromiso? Nunca lo supo? Donde estas? Regresaras? Eran las preguntas que la menor de las Tendo formulaba en su cabeza y sin que nadie se diera cuenta se dirigió a su habitación a hundirse en sus propias lagrimas. _

_Muy lejos ya de Nerima, un joven solitario caminaba por las montañas cargando una gran mochila llena de sus pertenencias_.

"No se si habré hecho bien, de todos modos mis padres no saben que escuche su decisión y que esa fue la razón por la que me fui, espero que mi hermano sea capaz de guardar mi secreto, y como lo prometí estaré listo."

_Caída la noche, decidió hacer un campamento y fue cuando vio una fogata a la mitad de la oscuridad y se acerco para ver si había alguien cerca._

-Quien eres tu?- _preguntó un chico con una franja amarilla en la cabeza_

-Hola, perdón por molestar, pero crees que pueda acampar en esta zona?- _dijo Ranma mientras bajaba su pesada mochila._

-Claro, no me caería mal un poco de compañía, quieres comer algo de lo que estoy haciendo?- _mientras el chico servía algo de una olla que estaba en la fogata_.

-En serio?, te agradezco muero de hambre y no tengo suficiente comida-

-No te preocupes…yo me llamo Ryoga Hibiki y tu quien eres?-_mientras le daba un plato de comida._

-Ah lo siento, olvide presentarme mi nombre es Ranma Saotome y gracias por el plato- _tomando este que estaba muy caliente._

-Que gusto, y dime Rama que haces aquí en las montañas?

-Huí de casa- _dijo con la boca llena_

-Porque? Paso algo?-_intrigado el chico del colmillo_

-Pues digamos que no soy bueno en artes marciales y he venido para mejorar y ser mejor que mi hermano mayor.-

-Practicas artes marciales!-_menciono con mucho énfasis y prosiguió_- yo lo hago también, trato de mejorar cada día, por eso hago muchos viajes aparte de que sufro del mal de la ubicación y siempre termino perdiéndome.

-Vaya..pero supongo que debes ser muy bueno-_dijo un sincero Ranma_

-Aun me falta por aprender, oye si estas solo quieres que practiquemos así será mas rápido aprender mas cosas- _dijo emocionado el chico_

-Claro, que buena idea, seremos compañeros de entrenamiento y seremos muy buenos.

-Buena idea, debes saber que tengo planeado ir a China, tengo un amigo ahí que es alumno de un gran maestro en artes marciales y también su abuela lo entrena, me dijo que si voy seguramente seré el mejor, tu que dices vienes?- _explico Ryoga_

-Suena bien y estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por superarme- _dijo un sonriente chico._

-Bueno mañana comenzamos el viaje y seguro nos servirá de entrenamiento así que cuento contigo- _mientras se metía a su casa de campaña _

-Claro, gracias por todo Ryoga, buenas noches- _y el chico miro a las estrellas una vez que quedo solo y solo recordó lo que mas extrañaba en este mundo_, "Akane..como estarás?…ya sabrás lo de mi hermano?…fui un tonto por no ponerle atención a las artes marciales…he visto la importancia de ser alguien tan bueno como mi hermano…. Pero lo demostrare…ojala nunca me olvides Akane ya que yo jamás lo haré…" _hasta que el sueño lo venció y durmió con una sonrisa en su cara.._

_Al día siguiente en Nerima las cosas iban de mal en peor..La noticia estaba en oídos de todos y Akane fue envidiada por muchas jóvenes. Shampoo y Ukio lloraban desconsoladas por la ausencia de Ranma y Akane solo se limito a comportarse normalmente como si nada le afectara._

_Una vez en el salón, todo le recordaba a el, estaba llena de tristeza, resignación, y enojo, porque la había dejado y se fue sin decirle una sola palabra? Acaso lo de aquel día con Ranma fue solo un error? Confusión? Shijeru es acaso su destino y la persona que seria capaz de llenar aquel vació?_

"Ranma….quiero que me vuelvan a mirar tus ojos y no saber que lo que estoy viviendo es realidad..espero que estés bien…" _Pensó ella mientras una pequeña lagrima caía de su mejilla junto con la primer gota de lluvia que caía en las afueras de Nerima._

**Continuara………..**

**Gracias por sus reviews, y claro que actualizare lo mas pronto posible**

**Muchas Gracias por su apoyo**

**Saludos :)**


	6. Espero Que Estes Ahi

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**6 Un Nuevo Camino.**

_Dos jóvenes se encontraban en un largo camino para poder llegar a China, Ranma pudo notar lo despistado que era su compañero y el al no tener tantos conocimientos sobre las diferentes ciudades de Japón, ya que el nunca había salido de Nerima, pues el viaje se tornaba enorme._

_A pesar de esa desventaja los jóvenes aprovechaban de mejorar su condición física, lo cual fue positivo para ambos para que mas adelante pudieran soportar un intenso entrenamiento._

_Por otro lado, el pasar del tiempo hizo que la menor de los Tendo fuera asimilando la situación en la que se encontraba, sabia que no podía negarse por mas que quisiera y al ver que los días , semanas, meses, incluso años pasaban y Ranma parecía que no regresaría jamás…aunque ella siempre le guardaba un importante lugar en su corazón._

_Lo que mas la tranquilizaba era la conversación que había tenido con Shijeru después de que la noticia fue dicha por sus padres._

**Flash Back**

**-**Akane…puedes salir un momento al jardín?.. creo que es importante que nosotros hablemos en privado…-_diciéndole al oído para que nadie mas pudiera escuchar._

_Akane solo pudo asentar con la cabeza y saliendo del salón de te, se dirigió junto con Shijeru junto al estanque del jardín_.

_Y.. después de un largo silencio, Akane tomo el primer paso.._

-Dime..que quieres decirme..-_dijo perdiendo la mirada en el suelo_

-Pues veras… yo se que todo esto te ha caído de sorpresa…yo no tenia idea de esto hasta hoy por la mañana..y solo quería decirte que..a pesar que no soy la persona que quisieras o esperabas… ante todo te respetare y cuidare…después de todo nos conocemos desde siempre y aunque no hemos convivido mucho…espero que nos llevemos bien con el tiempo…

_Akane no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por una parte agradecía que el la respetaría en todo y que iba a poner de su parte para que las cosas funcionasen, lo único que ella pensaba era si realmente podría llegar a quererlo con el tiempo…_

_Entonces Akane se limito a agradecerle con una triste mirada ansiando que fuera Ranma la persona con la que estaría haciendo esta conversación._

**Fin del Flash Back**

_Al recordar esto ella estaba mas tranquila y siempre tuvo la duda si Ranma llego a saber lo del compromiso o no y si esa fue la razón de su ida, pero pues parecía que esa pregunta quedaría en ella por mucho tiempo aun._

………

_En general las cosas se habían tranquilizado, Nabiki estaba contenta con su nuevo prometido que le cumplía todos sus caprichos no importa que tan costos estos fuesen, también la relación de Akane, Shampoo y Ukio mejoro y se hicieron buenas amigas aunque ya habían dejado la escuela desde hace mucho ya que ahora todas eran unas jóvenes de 21 años y estaban listas para afrontar la vida de diferente manera._

_Akane y Shijeru se llevaban muy bien, tenían una relación buena aunque no aparentaban del todo ser una pareja común, ya que a Akane le costaba trabajo tomarlo de la mano y salir así a la calle o hacer lo que hace una pareja de enamorados cuando están juntos, solo se limitaban a cortos besos y abrazos, pero de ahí en fuera, se llevaban bien._

_Por esa razón sus padres decidieron que era hora de que se casaran y decidieron darles ese aviso cuando se encontraban todos reunidos en la hora de la comida._

-Shijeru, Akane, me da gusto saber que han llevado ya varios años con su relación y que ha salido positivamente, creo que es hora de que den el siguiente paso ya que también sus carreras están apunto de terminarse y ya son adultos para ejercer la responsabilidad de un matrimonio- _Dijo Shoun mientras observaba a la familia que estaba sentada en la mesa._

-QUE!? – _fue la respuesta a unísono de ambos_.

-Si creo que tiene razón jóvenes-continuo Genma mirando a Shijeru seriamente- Creo que lo mejor será que te cases con Akane después del campeonato nacional de artes marciales, y de que lo ganes por supuesto hijo_- esbozando una media sonrisa de seguridad._

-Pero Padre eso es en 2 meses!-exclamo este con cara de sorpresa.

-Vamos papa, danos mas tiempo de pensarlo…-_decía la chica de cabellos azulados_

-Lo siento hija, pero creo que Saotome tiene razón, después de que Shijeru haya ganado el campeonato podrás casarte con el y vaya orgullo que tendrá el Dojo y las escuelas por tener un titulo tan elevado de combate que asegurara el futuro de las nuevas generaciones- _diciendo casi con lagrimas en los ojos._

_Ambos se sonrojaron al máximo tras escuchar FUTURAS GENERACIONES pero al parecer sus padres iban muy en serio y a pesar que la idea les espantaba sabían que no había nada que pudieran hacer para detenerlos_.

_Para bajar la tensión de la mesa con el anuncio del nuevo casamiento Kasumi rompió el hielo diciendo_.

-Saben algo, hablando de casamientos quiero decirles que Tofu y yo nos casaremos, ya me lo ha pedido..-_diciendo con una inocente alegría típica de ella._

_Shoun se limito a seguir llorando y diciendo_- oh! Mi hija por fin se casara…mis bebes han crecido…su madre debe estar orgullosas de ustedes…

_Por otro lado todos la felicitaron y sus hermanas y Nodoka, le dieron un gran abrazo.. seguido por serie de preguntas.._

-Cuando es la boda?- _dijo Nabiki_- es importante hermana que empiece a ver lo de los gastos..-_mientras sacaba su cuaderno de notas y su calculadora.._

-Pues al escuchar los planes de Akane con Shijeru, creo que lo mejor será que sea después del campeonato así todos estarán mas relajados y podremos disfrutar de la fiesta-_respondió Kasumi, mientras les servia un poco mas de arroz a su padre._

-Me parece perfecto!- _continuo Shoun que aun no podía creer que pronto la mayor de sus hijas quedaría casada y se iría de la casa.._

………..

_A la mañana siguiente.. Shijeru empezó su entrenamiento ahora lo hacia mas continuamente y con mucho empeño como si la vida dependiese de eso. Pero de repente su prometida lo interrumpió para darle un vaso de agua_.

-Se ve que ya has practicado mucho cierto?-

-Si así es, es que no debo confiarme demasiado, en ese torneo hay mucha gente que es muy buena y debo de estar en forma para las eliminatorias.- _explico el joven de ojos verdes que secaba su sudor con una toalla._

-Oye Akane…quería saber si ibas a acompañarme al torneo?-

-Shijeru..-dijo ella- eso ..me gustaría..ya sabes que me gusta ver las peleas..pero ..Kasumi me pidió que le ayudara con cosas de la boda ya vez que será al día siguiente del torneo..-_dijo ella esperando que su prometido no se enojara con ella por rechazar su oferta._

-Oh..-dijo un poco desilusionado- bueno..no te preocupes..yo lo haré bien y te aseguro que ganare..-_dándole un corto beso en la frente_.

_Ella le sonrió y se despidió para que pudiera seguir entrenando…_

……….

_Mientras tanto Ranma y Ryoga se encontraban entrenando en China donde habían conocido a Moose, el amigo de Ryoga del que le había contado y ambos se sometieron al entrenamiento del maestro Happosai y Cologne_.

-Chicos, lo han hecho muy bien han progresado mucho y debo decirles que hay una gran diferencia en ustedes, ya no son los mismos que llegaron hace 5 años..-_dijo Cologne_

-Hubiera sido desde antes pero por tu culpa Ryoga tardamos 2 años en dar con el lugar..-_decía Ranma un poco frustrado_

-Bueno pero llegaron chicos y están listos para hacerle frente a oponentes muy poderosos- _dijo Happosai mientras acomodaba sus preciados tesoros.._

-En serio?!- _dijo el chico del colmillo_

-Así es, ustedes tres participaran en el campeonato nacional de Japón, es el mas importante y están en la edad de hacerlo- _ordeno el maestro._

-Que bien ahora si veremos quien es el mejor_- Sonrió Moose a sus amigos_.

_Ranma se puso a pensar en que si todo ese arduo entrenamiento había servido, el escapar de chicas al robar prendas intimas para su maestro, someterse a ligeros hechizos chinos y un duro entrenamiento mental de control e instinto. El pensaba positivo y estaba dispuesto a probar sus nuevas técnicas en el campeonato, ahora el no era el mismo y podría ser un oponente difícil para muchos, así que aparto sus pensamientos y dijo para si:_

-Espero que ahora si saldremos cuentas, me tomo tiempo en alcanzarte, aun no se si lo he hecho pero eso lo veremos, espero que estés ahí…

**Continuara………..**

**Perdón por la demora!, aquí les dejo este capitulo!**

**Muchas Gracias por sus reviews y espero subir el siguiente muy pronto :P**


	7. El Torneo Comienza

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**7. El Torneo Comienza**

_El día tan esperado por fin había llegado y las eliminatorias del torneo estaban a punto de empezar. Ranma y sus amigos se habían inscrito por supuesto y trataban de ver cuantos participantes se encontraban en las listas. Al parecer iba a ser un torneo bastante largo y se iban a tardar dos días en llegar a las preliminares para saber los primeros lugares. Las eliminatorias se harían en diferentes arenas y no todos podrían ver pelear a todos los contrincantes._

_A pesar de esto Ranma busco en las listas para saber si su hermano iba a participar, después de todo creo que era el evento que había estado esperando toda su vida ya que ahora ambos estaban en la edad de competir y era la primera vez en asistir a un evento de esta magnitud._

_Ranma logro ver que su hermano efectivamente se encontraba entre las listas y el decidió darse como anónimo ya que no quería que ni su padre ni hermano supieran que el se encontraba en ese lugar._

_Ese mismo día en la casa de los Tendo y de los Saotome muchas cosas estaban pasando, parecía una total revolución ya que la señora Nodoka y las chicas estaban encargando se de los detalles de la boda y todas estaban llevando acabo diferentes tareas incluyendo cocinar, decorar, poner arreglos florales, entre otras.. y los hombres de las casas estaban sumamente concentrados en el torneo y la participación del heredero de las escuelas. _

_Así que entre tanto alboroto lograron captar la atención de las chicas para poder despedirse._

-Hijas mías, espero que terminen pronto con los preparativos de la boda, es realmente una pena que no pueda quedarme con ustedes pero debo de acompañar al señor Saotome y a Shijeru, después de todo es mi deber hacerlo- _pronuncio Shoun tomando sus maletas al igual que sus acompañantes que estaban junto con el._

-Que bueno que nos acompañe señor Tendo,- _dijo alegre el señor Saotome ya que no se aburriría durante dos días_..- De todos modos mantendremos a todas ustedes informadas de los avances y les llamaremos lo mas pronto posible y sin mas por el momento nos retiramos que se nos ira el tren y no podemos llegar tarde.

_Mientras tanto Shijeru se acerco a su prometida y le dio un corto beso de despedida diciéndole_- Nos veremos pronto, cuídate mucho..-_dicho esto la abrazo por unos segundos._

-Lo haré..te deseo mucha suerte, se que ganaras el torneo.-_dijo Akane con una linda sonrisa inspirando una gran confianza a su prometido y siendo así, los tres hombres partieron de la casa con toda la familia despidiéndose desde la puerta diciendo adiós con las manos. _

**. . . . .**

_De nuevo en las arenas de combate, los concursantes ya estaban eliminándose unos a otros de maneras impresionantes, Ranma observaba con atención las técnicas de todos y era verdad que nadie era de categoría libre como el y es por eso que se decidió a analizar a los que podrían ser sus futuros oponentes._

_Para la suerte de Ryoga, el tuvo que pelear en una arena distinta a la de Ranma y a la de Moose. El estaba tan sorprendido de ver hombres realmente fuertes pero tenia muchas ganas de probar lo que el había aprendido en China después de tanto tiempo. De pronto el plasmo su mirada en una de las peleas de un ring donde una figura se le hacia muy familiar. Era un chico que resultaba mas bajo que Ranma, con ojos verdosos y con facciones muy parecidas a la de su amigo de entrenamiento, tenían un gran parecido se acerco para poder ver la pelea._

_Este chico era realmente rápido, sus movimientos podían pasar casi desapercibidos para los ojos y tenia buen instinto combativo,-_ "seguro el seria un candidato a las finales"…_pensó el, y en ese momento de un solo golpe el oponente de ese chico cayo desplomado y Ryoga sintió un gran asombro al escuchar:-_ y el ganador es Shijeru Saotome!-

-Pero que?!..Saotome…Ranma acaso este es tu famoso hermano..??- _dijo en voz muy baja mientras miraba aun al artista marcial._

_Después de un largo día..finalmente habían llegado los cuatro semifinalistas y estos eran 2 de cada arena. Por lo tanto los semifinalistas como era de esperarse se trataban de Moose, Ryoga, Shijeru y un Ranma que permanecía en el anonimato._

_Una vez en el hotel, Ryoga decidió encarar a su amigo mencionándole de lo que se había enterado.._

-Si Ryoga, el es mi hermano mayor..-_diciendo esto mientras recuerdos del pasado volvían a agolparse en su mente._

-Entiendo el es por el cual huiste de casa..no?-

-Así es, y por el simple hecho de ser un inútil para las artes marciales yo..bueno…-_decía dudoso un nervioso Ranma mientras que Ryoga lo miraba con rareza_.

-tu que..Ranma?-

-Yo..perdí..algo mucho peor que ser el orgullo de mi padre o hacerle honor a mi nombre..algo que se que jamás voy a poder recuperar y que es lo único que me ha importado en toda mi vida…-_soltando esto con una mirada llena de tristeza que cautivo a los dos amigos que nunca habían visto a Ranma de esa forma._

-y eso que fue?- _pregunto Moose_.

-Ahh…pues..perdí a la chica de mis sueños…- _diciendo con muy poco aire dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta._

-Así que esto es por una chica eh..-_decía Moose mirando a Ryoga_

-Porque no lo dijiste antes!-_reclamo el chico del colmillo_

-Perdonen pero hasta ahora organice mis ceñimientos y la verdad es que he querido superar a mi hermano para no parecer un tonto delante de nadie, creo que es la única manera en que puedo sentirme mejor y recuperar un poco de mi orgullo que fue pisado..y herido..y claro que me gustaría recuperar a Akane..pero eso si que será difícil_..-explico el chico de la trenza_.

-Y que tiene que ver tu hermano en todo esto_?- insistió Moose_.

-Es..su prometido..- _seguido de un gran silencio..y para quitarlo..Ryoga pregunto_.

-Se llama Akane y dime Ranma, como es ella? Como la conociste?

Tardando en contestar finalmente explico..

-Nos conocemos desde que tenemos uso de razón, nuestras familias han sido muy cercanas y convivíamos diariamente éramos todos una gran familia. Fue mi compañera desde siempre debido por la edad y nos entendíamos bien aunque teníamos ligeras discusiones…y fue hasta que tuvimos catorce años que la deje de ver..justo cuando empezaba a interesarme en las chicas de ese modo y aunque en ese momento no supiera el significado de lo que sentía.. ahora puedo decir que estaba o mas bien aun estoy enamorado de esa chica…

-Vaya…-_dijo Moose_.- Espero que algún día puedas presentarnos a esa chica..

-Claro..si es que la vuelvo a ver..-

-la volverás a ver no seas pesimista Ranma- _decía Ryoga para reanimar a su amigo-_ y dime Ranma, tenias mas amigas??

-A que te refieres? Ryoga

-Pues tu sabes…talvez puedas presentarnos algunas amigas que tengas a nosotros tus amigos..

-Ryoga eres un aprovechado- _dijo Ranma en tono burlón_

-Jeje sabia que accederías…

-Me las vas a pagar.. prepárate..

Y así iniciaban una prueba mas de amistad….con ligeros golpes..que bueno ya era lo mas normal para ellos…

**. . . .**

_En otro hotel, Shoun, Genma y Shijeru se encontraban debiendo algo refrescante después de ese día tan difícil y tal como lo prometieron esa misma noche se comunicaron con sus familias..que aun permanecían con revoltosas tareas y manteniendo a Akane fuera de la cocina…_

-Si diga?- _respondió Nabiki el teléfono._

-Ah Hola padre como les va? Espera un momento les hablare a todos y pondré el altavoz para que todos puedan comunicarse..

_Y como por arte de magia.. toda la familia estaba reunida para escuchar a sus familiares.._

-Hola familia como están?- _dijo Shoun_

-Bien todo aquí va mejorando bastante- _contesto Kasumi_- y ustedes como la están pasando?

-Si, dígame como le va a mi hijo, se encuentra bien?- _continuo la señora Saotome_

-Si el esta muy bien y debo decirles que el ha hecho un gran trabajo, esta en los cuatro finalistas y se de buena fe que tenemos todas las posibilidades de ganar- _contesto un contento Shoun_

-Que bien papa, son grandes noticias y gracias por comunicarte y saber que llegaron bien- _finalizo Kasumi_.

-Claro hija, espero no haberles quitado su tiempo con sus cosas, solo quería reportarme con todos-

-Gracias papa, los esperamos pronto…

-Adiós-_gritaron todos en la casa y así Shoun se despidió para continuar planeando la estrategia de las eliminatorias…_

_Y desde la ventana del hotel..un chico de ojos verdes pensó_ "por fin llego el día en que me convertiré en el mejor, quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo..se que tu corazón busca en un vació algo que un no he podido llenar…quisiera que después de esto te des cuenta que puedo ser digno de ti..y que no estoy dispuesto a fallarte..espera mi regreso…se que podré hacerte feliz.."

**Continuara………..**


	8. El Torneo Comienza II

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**7. El Torneo Comienza II**

_Finalmente las preliminares habían comenzado. Ryoga y Shijeru se enfrentaron en un combate para saber quien iría a la final, pero como era de esperarse Ryoga no pudo vencer al hermano de Ranma auque el dio buena pelea y el orgullosos chico Saotome había dicho que no había tenido a un gran contrincante como Ryoga. Por el mismo lado, Ranma y Moose se enfrentaron el uno contra el otro y con mucha facilidad Ranma pudo ganarle, y es que el no re rendiría hasta no poder llegar a enfrentarse a su hermano mayor.._

_Una vez en los vestidores Ranma se preparaba con un atuendo muy especial..iba a llevar una capa y un antifaz..iba a probar una de las tantas técnicas que había aprendido y que deseaba en poner en practica con su hermano. De pronto una voz lo distrajo diciéndole:_

-Que te vaya bien…aunque no debes confiarte es muy fuerte…

_Ranma solo sonrió para si y salio de los vestidores para dirigirse a donde seria la contienda. Era una plataforma muy grande y había muchas luces y espectadores a los al rededores que no dejaban de gritar ni un solo momento…_

_Ranma entro a la plataforma seguido de una gran ovación del publico, el muchacho no supo que sentir…pero se controlo y espero a su tan esperado rival apareciese del lado contrario de la plataforma._

-Bienvenidos al vigésimo segundo torneo de las artes marciales!!

-AAAAH- _el publico grito de ver que por fin esto empezaría_

-Estos jóvenes han de comenzar la pelea, las reglas son simples no deben matar a su oponente y si alguno queda inconsciente se contara hasta 10 para que pueda levantarse y seguir peleando, pero si no se levanta automáticamente perderá..

_Y dicho esto se escucho decir_:- Que sea un combate libre!

_Ranma o mas bien el chico que aun seguía guardando su identidad espero el ataque de un veloz chico que se aproximaba a toda velocidad _

-PREPARATE!!- _grito este y una lluvia de golpes atacaron a Ranma, el solo se limito en esquivarlos pensando en cada uno de sus movimientos mientras iba moviéndose hacia atrás._

_El publico tenia la boca por los suelos, Shijeru se movió espectacularmente rápido tanto que sus manos no se lograban ver y por otro lado el chico del antifaz se movía tan rápido que nadie supo realmente que sucedía._

-Esto es todo lo que tienes?- _decía el oculto Ranma que se puso en posición de combate._

-Como te atreves…solo es un calentamiento..espero estés listo para lo que viene..-_dicho esto tiro una gran patada hacia la cabeza de este quien rápidamente se abalanzó hacia tras esquivándola y logrando derribar a Shijeru por las piernas._

-Eres bueno..pero aun no estoy vencido- _decía el chico por los suelos que de un brinco se levanto y volvió a lanzar varios golpes y patadas hacia Ranma, pero este de pronto desapareció y sin ser visto apareció detrás de el_

-Si y bueno como dices el calentamiento ha terminado…-_dijo Ranma a sus espaldas y cuando el chico volteo vio muchos chicos de antifaz rodeándolo y moviéndose rápidamente.._

-Oh pero si es la técnica de la multiplicación….como es eso posible Shoun-_dijo un asombrado Genma que veía la pelea con el resto del publico_

-No lo se Saotome…es una técnica muy vieja que solo la vimos en nuestros años de entrenamiento..estoy igual de sorprendido que usted…

_Ambos veían intrigados la pelea y si esa técnica dejo sorprendido a Shijeru que no sabia como reaccionar antes esto, trato de cerrar sus ojos para poder ver quien de esas ilusiones era su oponente pero no tuvo suerte, Ranma había podido controlar toda su aura que su presencia era muy complicada de sentirse y cuando menos lo espero sintió docenas de puños estamparse contra su estomago…Shijeru no podía percatarse de nada se sentía un gran tornado de donde una energía muy fuerte a la suya lo atrapaba sin dejarlo salir..se veía que Ranma daba un solo golpe pero en este contenía cientos de golpes a una velocidad impresionante y solo se le escuchaba decir: _El truco de las castañas calientes!!- _Y finalizo dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho cayendo sobre de el._

_Shijeru cayo de rodillas respirando muy fuertemente y Ranma volvió a ser uno solo y dijo-_ Vamos..eso es todo lo que puedes dar..vaya que decepción-

-Te e..quivocas-_dijo Shijeru con mucho esfuerzo y con una mano en su estomago_- aun no estoy vencido..-_y corrió hacia Ranma. Este por su parte dio un gran salto y se cubrió con su capa diciendo_:- el truco del camaleón!!..-_y cuando se la quito se convirtió en su maestro.._

-QUEEE_?!- gritaron Shoun y Genma_- Pero si es el maestro!! Como es eso posible….

_Sus gritos se perdieron entre la multitud y Ranma convertido en el maestro Happosai comenzó a lanzar bombas haipodai-karin._

_Shijeru corría para no ser dado con las bombas, pero demasiado humo no lo dejaba ver y una de ellas alcanzo a darle dejándole unos segundos fuera de combate…_

-Y 1…2…3…4…..- _Shijeru se levanta con un poco de sangre en su labio y voltea a ver al anciano…que sorpresivamente se convirtió en Genma_…

-Que?! Pero como te atreves a transfórmate en mi padre!! Como es posible que sepas quien es..-_dijo sorprendido Shijeru_

-Eso me lo preguntaras después y solo lo hago para que veas que he dominado todas sus técnicas..-_decía el Genma transformado y comenzó a hacer todas las técnicas de este:_

-Ataque del tigre feroz!, especial Saotome!…, Ataque del demonio volador, doble espacial Saotome!..- _Shijeru sabia como luchar ante estas técnicas pero este camaleón era mucho mas fuerte y ágil que su propio padre y alcanzo a recibir uno que otro golpe cuando por fin Shijeru reacciono y lanzo uno de los ataques recientes_..:La cuna del infierno!!- _una gran energía lanzo a Ranma haciéndolo chocar contra el suelo quejándose un poco del gran impacto_..

-Eso te enseñara impostor..como te atreves a imitar las técnicas de mi padre..-_decía el mayor de los Saotome apretando los puños lleno de furia_

-No soy ningún impostor…y ahora lo veras..-_Ranma cambio de transformación y se convirtió en su propio hermano…_

_El publico grito de asombro veían una replica tal cual del muchacho y no sabían quien era quien, Genma y Shoun estaban sorprendidos con las habilidades del chico y no dudaba que se trataba de un alumno de su antiguo maestro, cosa que les preocupo_….

-Piensas imitarme…no eres mas que un tonto..

-Es hora que sientas un poco…un poco de desdicha…como lo he hecho yo_..-dijo Ranma convertido en su hermano._

-No me hagas reír…la pagaras caro_- y corrió nuevamente hacia Ranma quien solo lo esquivaba y para darse algo de tiempo y juntar energía para una nueva técnica aplico el truco de la explosión y pedazos de la plataforma salieron disparados golpeando fuertemente a su hermano.._

-"Vamos despierta o lo perderás todo, aun puedes aguantar..pero como esquivarlo como..como lo puedo vencer"-_pensaba Shijeru quien estaba mucho muy fatigado…sus ropas todas gastadas y llenas de gotas de sangre, le dolía su cuerpo y no sabia como podía estar aun de pie.._

_Ranma recordaba todo..todas las veces que perdió ante el..que fue burla por ser débil…que su padre no lo quiso entrenar muchas veces por no tener la preferencia y destreza de su hermano…de que le haya quitado a Akane..y tras esto ultimo..los ojos de Ranma transformado se pusieron en blanco y un aura rojo apareció alrededor de el._

_Shijeru dudo por un instante pero dio un brinco para repetir la técnica de la cuna del infierno pero en ese instante Ranma estaba sido invadido por sus recuerdos que lo llenaban de dolor y solo pudo escuchar_: Rugido de Leooon!!

_Después de eso Shijeru salio volando muchos metros, la gran energía de Ranma lo debilito a todo lo que daba y sus heridas le quemaban pensó que no iba a poder levantarse y se quedo inmóvil en una esquina de la plataforma._

_Ranma por su parte había liberado todo el rencor que tenia dentro y jadeaba del esfuerzo que acababa de hacer dejándose caer de rodillas._

_En eso Genma corrió a ver a su hijo_..: Hijo!, despierta..debes utilizar tu ultimo recurso..anda hazlo!- _cuando fue interrumpido por una persona_

-No puede estar aquí vuela a su lugar por favor..

-No puedo que no ve que es mi hijo-_decía con dureza_

-No puede estar por favor váyase- _y lo empujo y jalo para sacarlo de ahí y Genma solo gritaba_: tu ultimo recurso!!

Shijeru en sueños escuchaba la cuenta regresiva que estaba terminándose y trato de incorporarse..pensando en su ultimo recurso….y siendo así cerro los ojos y una energía crecía a su alrededor.

_Ranma aun transformado vio las intenciones y se acerco a el..pero este corrió hacia el dándose tiempo para juntar la energía necesaria para el truco que le haría campeón_.

_Sin embargo sin darse cuenta Shijeru era atraído por Ranma que daba vueltas en forma de espiral y al ver eso Shoun vio como su amigo comenzaba a alterarse y Genma grito_: Olvídalo..no lo hagas…

_Sus gritos fueron inútiles..cada vez Shijeru iba acercándose al centro y su energía salio junto con un fuerte golpe_: Huracán de Tigre..!!

_Ranma sabia del golpe y se percato justo a tiempo lanzando su ataque_: Dragón volador!!…

_Nadie podía ver que había pasado una gran bola de energía iluminaba la plataforma y no les dejaba ver que había sucedido…hasta que después de que el polvo se desvaneció vimos a uno de los dos Shijerus de pie mientras que el otro estaba totalmente K.O_

-1…..2….3……4……5……6……7…….8……9…..y…10, este chico queda fuera de combate, les presento al ganador..

_La afición gritaba como loca después de todo era el mejor combate que se había visto en años pero la duda era quien es el que esta de pie, quien de los dos sobrevivió a esto…_

**Continuara………..**


	9. Identidad

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**9. Identidad**

_La difícil contienda por fin había llegado a su fin…Había sido larga y cansada para ambos jóvenes. Fue una de las mejores batallas que ninguno había podido tener en mucho tiempo. El réferi tomo la mano del joven que se encontraba de pie para levantarla y anunciar su victoria respondida con muchos gritos de la afición ya que lo presenciado anteriormente había sido un espectáculo._

_Ranma volvió a ser el mismo y se acerco a su hermano aun inconsciente y le dijo en un tono muy bajo:_-ahora sabes lo que es ser derrotado por ti mismo-…_y fue interrumpido por enfermeros que venían con una camilla para atender al muchacho que estaba tirado en el suelo._

_Ranma fue felicitado por sus amigos que reconocían que nunca lo habían visto pelear de esa manera, todos ahora lo reconocían como el mejor artista marcial y claro después de mucho esfuerzo el chico se lo había ganado. _

_Después de un largo rato en los vestidores el se dirigió a ver como se encontraba su hermano el cual aun estaba en un mal estado, espero un rato mas sin ser visto por su padre y el señor Tendo..ya que no quería armar un escándalo. Finalmente su hermano abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un chico de trenza que estaba sentado junto a el._

-que haces tu aquí?-_dijo el chico aun recostado sobre una cama_- acaso te conozco?

-No me digas que he cambiado tanto..en todos estos años-_dijo Ranma en un tono serio._

-Tu cara es familiar..también tienes lesiones fuiste un participante del torneo?-_pregunto Shijeru tratando de recordar la cara del chico._

-Si así es, debo admitir que eres muy bueno pero no lo suficiente…hermano..-_decía el chico de la trenza un poco inseguro de la reacción del otro._

-Que?! Pero que dices!..Ranma..eres tu?!-_decía casi a gritos_.

-Si que bueno que ya nos volvimos a encontrar, después de la ultima vez…

-Vaya…que sorpresa..me viste pelear entonces?-_pregunto Shijeru algo decepcionado_

-No solo eso..he peleado contigo…debo admitir que tu ultima técnica es buena pero tiene sus puntos débiles..-

-Ya veo..tu Ranma…eras ese..con razón sabias las técnicas de papa….me haz vencido…

-Tal como te lo prometí el día que me fui..tu supiste por que lo hice…ese día en la casa tu me habías ganado…y bueno mi meta era vencerte y ahora lo he hecho..-_decía muy seguramente mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir_- que te mejores pronto..

-Espera-_dijo Shijeru_- Piensas regresar a casa ahora?

-no lo se…

-Ven a la boda de Kasumi, seguro le dará gusto verte igual que a todos los demás…nuestra madre te ha echado mucho de menos…-_explico el con mucho trabajo ya que estaba aun muy adolorido._

-Gracias..yo lo pensare..aun no se si estoy listo…

-Bueno piénsalo, la boda será mañana por la tarde y la fiesta será un nuestro dojo…así que por si vas ya sabes donde es..-

-Esta bien gracias por el dato, adiós_- Ranma se retiro del cuarto donde estaba su hermano y no sabia que hacer si regresar o no.. después de todo el quería volver a ver a todos pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomarían…sobretodo Akane..que pensaría de verlo después de todos estos años..y también sabia que debía aclarar las cosas con su padre y decirle que el había sido el ganador_…

_Después de salir de la enfermería Shijeru se encontró con su padre y futuro suegro que apenas lo reconocieron después de tanto vendaje que llevaba._

_Regresaron ese mismo día y Shijeru no comento nada del encuentro con Ranma y mucho menos que el era el ganador el esperaría a que el se los dijera por su propia boca. Su padre se veía algo decepcionado porque el había perdido, pero Shoun trato de reanimarlo después de todo había dado buena batalla aunque el otro chico siempre fue superior en todos los aspectos._

_Al finalizar el viaje, habían podido llegar a casa de los Tendo donde todos esperaban muchas noticias y al entrar solo se escucho:_

-Pero por todos los cielos que te paso?- _decía una preocupada Akane_.- Pasa y siéntate un momento te traeré un te.

-Gracias Akane-_contesto un débil Shijeru_

-Vaya…veo que te han golpeado mucho que acaso no pudiste defenderte mas?-_decía Nabiki como siempre molestándolo._

-Veo que no cambias nada Nabiki y no..si eso quieres escuchar no pude defenderme..contenta?-_respondió furioso el chico_.

-Vale..no pensé que te molestara tanto..después de todo quien podría meterse contigo-_dijo la chica rápidamente para desaparecerse del problema._

-Pues si hubo quien..así que no me molestes..-_dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras le quitaba la vista de encima_

-Vaya ahora si que te han bajado el ego..-_y esta se fue para no discutir mas_.

_Toda la familia se entero de la derrota del muchacho cayéndoles como una gran sorpresa ya que pensaban que no había nadie que pudiera meterse con el, la cual no fue cierto..Ellos comentaron de los ataques del chico y Akane solo escuchaba atentamente la descripción de los ataques, ella no los conocía y le parecía algo sumamente fascinante y pregunto_

-Y quien fue el vencedor?-

-Cierto-_interrumpió Genma_,- con tanto no supe su nombre..que lastima, tu no supiste verdad hijo?

-No…y bueno si me disculpan me voy a la casa necesito descansar para estar bien mañana_…-y sin mas un afectado Shijeru se fue desconcertado por las intrigas del vencedor y no quería ser cuestionado por eso decidió marcharse._

_La familia comprendió que había sido suficiente y se retiraron a descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente._

. . . .

_En la casa de los Tendo:_

-Vaya Kasumi es precioso-_dijo Akane que estaba viendo el vestido de novia de su hermana_

-Gracias Akane_…-decía con una sonrisa llena de felicidad al saber que por fin el día de casarse había llegado_

_Shoun lloraba como un bebe diciendo_:- mi hija se casa! BUAAAA! Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa…

_La ceremonia paso y solo la familia estuvo presente….y una vez llegados al dojo de los Saotome la fiesta comenzó. Nodoka estaba al pendiente de toda la organización ya que las hijas del señor Tendo habían sido como las suyas y quería que todo resultara perfecto. Muchos amigos se volvieron a juntar después de varios años, entre ellos se encontraban Ukio y Shampoo. _

_Estas se encontraron con el chico Saotome y su prometida que estaban sentados en una de las tantas mesas y decidieron hacer un poco de compañía y platicar de los viejos tiempos._

-Pero Shijeru? Que sucedió? Estas lleno de golpes!- _comento Ukio_

-Que no recuerdas que fue al torneo de artes marciales?-_intervino Akane_

-Ah..es cierto..vaya si que debe ser algo complicado..por como se ve-dijo Ukio

-Entonces eso quiere decir que ustedes se casaran pronto no?…ya llevan mucho tiempo junto- dijo picaramente Shampoo para molestar un poco a su amiga Akane.

_Shijeru trago duro y dijo:-_pues ya lo veremos…aun lo pensaremos verdad Akane?-

_Ella solo pudo asentir, no le gustaba sentir esa tensión que se generaba con ese tema._

_Las horas pasaban y la fiesta estaba muy animada sobre todo porque el nuevo matrimonio se veía muy feliz…y de pronto dos chicos entran a la fiesta…_

-Vaya..este Ranma nos mando primero..solo porque fue a buscar un regalo..lo hubiéramos esperado..-_decía un nervioso Moose al estar rodeado de gente que no conocía._

-Si..tienes razón esperemos ahí..-_mientras que ambos fueron interrumpidos por Nodoka_

-Chicos los puedo ayudar?-_pregunto con amabilidad_

-Ehh..gracias..venimos de parte de Saotome…que aun..-_fue interrumpió por Nodoka_

-Vaya amigos de mi hijo el esta sentado por allá, pasen…

-Gracias…- "seguro que pensó del otro hijo"

_Ambos caminaron en dirección al hermano de Ranma cuando este los reconoció._

-Ustedes…que no estuvieron en el torneo?..yo pele contra ti cierto?-_pregunto el mayor de los Saotome._

-Si así es..Yo soy Ryoga y el es mi amigo Moose.-_ambos dieron la mano_

-Vaya..que esto artistas marciales…yo soy Shampoo y ella es Ukio, nos da gusto conocerlos acaso alguno de ustedes fue el vencedor?-

-Si platiquemos…vamos tomen asiento…no sean tímidos

_Los chicos estaban totalmente rojos por la insinuación de las chicas..y les aclararon que no eran los ganadores del concurso._

-Y como es que fueron a parar aquí?-_dijo Shijeru_

-Veras perdón por venir así-_continuo Moose_- pero somos amigos de…

_Fueron en ese momento interrumpidos por un anuncio que se hizo por el micrófono y distrajo a todos un momento._

_Seguido de esto todos se dirigieron a la pista de baile que ya estaba lista y como era de esperarse las chicas bailaron con los nuevos desconocidos y Shijeru con su prometida._

_Mientras tanto una nueva presencia apareció en el Dojo. El chico bestia un traje que lo hacia ver sumamente guapo. La gente de la entrada lo miro por unos momentos, mientras el chico trataba de no ser notado._

_De momento el chico sintió una gran nostalgia en estar en ese lugar..donde una vez lo perdió todo…pero trato de buscar con la mirada a una sola persona…Akane_

_El chico quedo estático a encontrar a la chica de sus sueños en la pista de baile, veía que ahora era toda una mujer y muy hermosa, tan solo verla su corazón empezó a latir como loco mucho mas al verla bailar de esa manera, los movimientos de la chica eran fascinantes y Ranma solo se limito a dar un gran suspiro que salio desde el fondo de su corazón.._

_Akane se sintió observada por un momento y decidió buscar con la mirada aquel responsable…Miro hasta que llego a su objetivo..un chico mas alto que su prometido, con un cuerpo trabajado…no podía ver sus ojos pero alcanzo a ver que llevaba una trenza.. _"pero quien será..?..sin duda es un chico muy apuesto…"-_pensó ruborizándose un poco._

_Ranma vio como sus miradas se encontraron cuando fue interrumpido._

-Puedo ayudarte?- _dijo alguien al chico que estaba a espaldas_.

_Ranma voltea y se queda sin palabras solo con cara de sorpresa._

-Seguro estoy soñando de nuevo…acaso tu…-_el chico la interrumpe sus palabras para darle un abrazo._

-No es un sueño he regresado mama…te he extrañado mucho..-_le dijo el chico sin romper el abrazo_

_Nodoka lloro de alegría por volver a su hijo que era ahora todo un hombre con un aspecto muy varonil._

-Mama..suéltame que me estas asfixiando…-_decía con algo de esfuerzo_

-Hijo perdón.. ya felicitaste a Kasumi?

-No aun no..quería que me dijeras donde esta que no la he podido encontrar..-_cosa que era mentira ya que el solo había estado observando a Akane_

_Ranma finalmente felicito a Kasumi, la cual se alegro mucho de verle..y siendo así se armo de valor para ir con Akane._

_Este vio que sus amigos se estaban llevando bien con unas chicas que se encontraban en la mesa donde estaba Akane junto con su hermano.._ "vamos no es momento de nerviosismo..eres Ranma Saotome"- _pensó_

-Con que aquí estaban…veo que la están pasando bien-_dijo por fin Ranma a sus amigos._

-Hasta que llegas…pensé que nos dejarías aquí plantados…-_dijo Moose_

_Ukio y Shampoo quedaron impactadas ante este joven….les gusto la presencia que este tenia mas lo apuesto que era…pero no lo reconocían aun.._

-Si yo también pensé que en serio no vendrías-_continuo Shijeru-_ pero me alegro de que si lo hicieras, ven siéntate.

-Gracias_….-de nuevo el nerviosismo de tener a Akane tan cerca_

-Supongo que ya conocías a Ukio, Shampoo?-_pregunto Ryoga a Ranma_

-Que?! Son ustedes…vaya..si que han cambiado me da mucho gusto verlas chicas..

-Como?! Nos conoces?- _decían con cara de desencajadas_

-Claro…todos ustedes no me reconocen ni siquiera el pudo..-_señalando a Shijeru_

-¿?….

-Pues es que después de mucho si da trabajo..y mas que si has cambiado con el tiempo…no lo crees.. hermano…-

_La cara de Ukio, Shampoo y Akane se quedo paralizada…ante la palabra "hermano"_

-Efectivamente..-_contesto Ranma_- pero pensé que no seria para tanto…-_dijo un poco avergonzado…_

_Las chicas corrieron a abrazarlo menos Akane que aun no reaccionaba ante tal cosa..en cierta parte estaba muy enojada con el._

_Las chicas y los amigos de Ranma se levantaron para ir a bailar, Shijeru se fue ya que su padre necesitaba ayuda para colocar unas cosas dejando a Ranma y Akane solos en la mesa…_

-Akane…-_dijo el_- quieres bailar?- y terminando de decir esto trago duro sin saber por que de pronto lo dijo..

-Lo siento pero no…será mejor que me vaya…

-No!, este no te vayas baila una canción nada mas…conmigo..andale..

_Ella se levanto para dejarlo pero este la jalo del brazo..no iba a dejar que se fuera..no tan fácil…no entendía su comportamiento..seguro estaba enojada…pero a pesar de que no quisiese se dirigió a bailar con ella…_

_Acaso Akane le disgusta la presencia de Ranma…??_

**Continuara………..**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Aquí dejo este otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado y pronto actualizare..**

**Hasta pronto**


	10. Dudas

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**10. Dudas**

_Una vieja pareja de "amigos" se dirigía a la pista de baile…la chica no con muchas ganas pero había ido a la "fuerza" por su compañero que mostraba una sonrisa de volver a estar con ella. La fiesta iba avanzando y muchos ya se encontraban bajo el efecto del alcohol que la música se torno tranquila…llegadora para cada persona, así que la intensidad de las luces bajo y la melodía empezó muy suave y con los primeros acordes musicales Ranma abrazo con mucho cuidado a su acompañante poniendo su mano sobre su cintura y tomando su pequeña y suave mano para poder moverse al ritmo de esta balada. (canción: Aunque no sea Conmigo, por: Café Tacuba)_

_Akane trataba de no perderse en esa mirada azul para no mostrar su debilidad hacia esta. Cuando el la tomo en sus brazos para comenzar a bailar su cabeza dejo de razonar y empezó a escuchar esas fuertes emociones de su corazón por volverlo a tener ahí tan cerca de ella..la música continuo y sus miradas comenzaron a encontrarse perdiéndose el uno con el otro en aquella incertidumbre de sentimientos que se quedaron guardados por todo este tiempo.._

_En los pensamientos de ambos, fragmentos de la canción se iban quedando grabados…una canción de añoranza que decía lo que ellos con palabras no eran capaces de reclamar por el momento, así que es su intercambio de miradas se decían: "por mi parte yo estaré esperando el día que te decidas a volver y ser feliz como antes fuimos"- "se muy bien que como yo estas sufriendo a diario"- "estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida"- " y no es por eso que halla dejado de quererte un solo día"… "quiero que seas feliz"…_

_Al finalizar, su corazón latía como nunca..es como si volviera a cobrar vida por si solo. Ranma se limito a agradecerle a Akane por bailar con el, ella respondió con una sonrisa y regreso a su sitio. Necesitaba aclararse, definitivamente su vida dio un gran giro con el regreso de el. _

_Una vez estando en su mesa aun se encontraba sola y comenzó a beber para poder tranquilizarse. Ella no separo su mirada de el y veía como otras invitadas de la fiesta empezaban a llamar la atención e inmediatamente un aura comenzó a salir…._

-Akane..te sientes bien?-_pregunto Nabiki al notar lo incomoda que se puso Akane_

-Si..Nabiki, deja de molestar-

-Seguro que estas bien?..te ves molesta y aparte de todo no le has quitado la vista a..seguro estarás "celosa" de que esas otras chicas estén hablando con el cierto?-_lo decía con mucho énfasis para molestar mas a su hermana_.

-Calla Nabiki yo no se de que hablas..-_decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia una cara de enfado._

-A mi no me engañas hermanita…aparte debo confesarte que..yo no sabia que nuestro amigo..se pondría condenadamente atractivo..si pudiera se que seria un buen partido..-

-pero que estas diciendo?! Tu no podrías hacer algo así-_ahora mas furiosa_

-porque no…pero no lo haría yo estoy feliz con Kuno…pero tu..podrías pensarlo-_y diciendo dejo a su hermana sola de nuevo no sin antes guiñarle un ojo._

_Tras esta discusión Akane salio del Dojo para tomar aire fresco y fue al jardín, necesitaba un poco de paz, silencio que podría ayudarle a aclarar esa confusión._

_Un chico ya cansado de saludar a cuanta gente, decidió hacer lo mismo sin saber con lo que se encontraría._

-A.Akane?..que haces aquí fuera de la fiesta?…-_pregunto algo tímido ya que ella aun no le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra._

_Un largo silencio se tomo por respuesta y dejo al chico con la respuesta que mas temía…Akane estaba realmente molesta con el y no le hablaría…_

_Entonces el decidió que lo mejor era encarar el asunto de una vez, dejarle claro muchas cosas ya que no podía aguantar esa indiferencia por su parte…no de ella.._

_Sin previo aviso se acerco hacia ella, quien le dio la espalda tras la pregunta, y la cargo sobre sus brazos y la llevo hacia lo alto del tejado de la casa.._

-Oye?! Pero quien te has creído?!, BAJAME_!- fue la reacción de Akane con alto volumen y tratando de safarse de Ranma_

-Vaya..hasta que me diriges la palabra…mi plan funciono-_aclaro Ranma mientras aun daba un gran salto hacia el tejado_- No creo que sea lo mejor que te suelte ahora, podrías caer y lastimarte, así que no seas necia y acompáñame un momento-

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo y bajame de una buena vez!-_repitió ya una vez en el tejado._

-Lo haré pero si prometes no irte..necesito que hablemos…por favor Akane…-_imploro Ranma._

-Esta bien…que quieres decirme…-

-Yo…veras Akane..quiero disculparme contigo por haberme ido así…-_decía Ranma bajando su cabeza mientras jugaba con sus pulgares._

- Solo así…tu crees que eso lo arregla todo?-_decía una chica de ojos marrones empezándose a humedecerse._- Creíste que soy de piedra.. que no siento?…no pudiste decírmelo..que no eras mi mejor amigo…-

-Yo lo se Akane…pero no pude esperar un momento…era también un chico tonto en aquellos años y no medí la consecuencias…pero sentí que tenia que irme en ese instante..

-Y sabias lo del compromiso?..Sabias que estoy comprometida con tu hermano?

-Si lo supe antes de que me marchara…- _esas palabras le dolieron hasta el alma._

-Entonces…porque…porque te fuiste así y si lo sabias porque…porque paso lo que paso la ultima vez que te vi…dímelo! Porque!?- _Akane iba amentando el volumen de sus palabras y sus lagrimas estaban apunto de salir de sus ojos_.

-Akane…yo no lo supe cuando paso lo nuestro…ese día recuerda que tenia que estar mi casa para una prueba…mi hermano y yo nos enfrentamos pero no sabia que era algo tan importante y pues como era de esperarse yo…no le pude ganar_….- una gran pausa y retomando un poco de aliento_- después de eso…escuche a mis padres hablar y como yo no era lo suficiente bueno como mi hermano para encargarme del Dojo…pues yo no podía casarm…ehh…yo no era el adecuado para el arreglo que hicieron tu padre y mi padre…

_La volteo a ver después de decir esto y ella solo podía llorar silenciosamente, pero aun quería escuchar mas y con mucho esfuerzo volvió a preguntar_:- Y tenias que abandonarnos por eso? No tienes idea de que la pasamos muy mal…-_dijo encarándolo una vez mas.._

-Lo se Akane…yo solo no pude soportar la idea…me sentí como la persona que no es digna de ni siquiera estar con su familia…y por eso me fui…para tratar de cambiar las cosas..

-Y tu crees o pensaste que así seria?…si te hubieras quedado…solo así hubiéramos hecho algo…pero porque irte…porque…perdona pero no te entiendo…-_Ya sus lagrimas no pudieron contenerse mas..y comenzó a llorar.._

-Akane..yo no soportaba la idea…no podría estar presente y ver que ni me tomarían en cuenta…aparte quería mejorar en las artes marciales y no podía hacerlo aquí…necesitaba alejarme de todo..y mejorar…

-Entonces era eso…ya veo…solo querías ser mejor en artes marciales- _volteo su cabeza clavando su mirada en el suelo_- lo demás..daba igual…

-Akane…no..que no vez que por culpa de ellas no pude quedarme contigo!, estuve muy frustrado!, yo…yo..quería estar contigo…pero era un chico tonto te repito…no sabia expresar, decir, ordenar eso tan grande que esta dentro de mi…y que aun esta..y..

_Akane para sorpresa de el, se acerco y lo abrazo…el correspondió a este gesto y se dibujo una sonrisa en su boca._

-Akane…yo te quiero..y me fui por no ser yo quien pudiese estar a tu lado…discúlpame…no lo volveré a hacer…y si no puedo cambiar nuestra situación…con verte y saber que estas bien podré estar a gusto conmigo mismo…-_susurro cerca de el oído de la chica mientras salían las ultimas lagrimas.._

_Ranma tomo el rostro de Akane con mucho cuidado y le seco sus lagrimas con mucha ternura..también le regalo una sonrisa que expresaba un amor tan inmenso y después de verla a los ojos le dijo:-_ no llores mas.., siempre has sido bonita cuando sonríes..

_Akane sonrió para el dejándolo en las nubes..y Ranma acerco su rostro para luego tomarla de su mentón. La distancia entre ellos desapareció al roce de sus labios, haciendo estremecer a la chica y poco a poco su beso se profundizó con una mezcla de ternura y pasión..donde solo recordaban lo mucho que deseaban besar el uno al otro una vez mas..pausaron para respirar un poco mas y continuaron con su ardua tarea de demostrarse aquello que había estado guardado desde hace mucho tiempo._

_Su beso se rompió y se contemplaron un rato en un maravilloso silencio donde solo las estrellas fueron testigos. Ranma tomo la iniciativa y hablo con mucha tranquilidad._

-Akane..volverás a hablarme entonces?, podemos llevarnos bien ahora que he regresado?..- _decía como un niño pequeño que quiere lograr su cometido._

-Si..Ranma..yo te perdono…pero nunca mas lo vuelvas a hacer…

-Lo prometo_.- Ranma la volvió a cargar sobre sus fuertes y bien formados brazos y continuo_- ven te bajare antes de que crean que te ha pasado algo..

_Y de un buen salto llego de nuevo al jardín y ambos caminaron de nuevo hacia la fiesta y vieron que ya la gente se empezaba a retirar.._

-Hija!, que bueno que te veo..creo que es hora de irnos.-_dijo Shoun al ver a Akane_.

_Ella asintió y volvió a ver a Ranma quien solo levanto los hombros..Akane se giro y le dijo_:- gracias por hablar conmigo..me hacia falta..- _y se acerco a su mejilla dándole un beso y un abrazo, antes de separarse de el susurro cerca de su oído_:- me alegra que hayas regresado..buenas noches.. Ranma…

_El quedo satisfecho con la respuesta de la joven y se sentía en un ensueño..que pronto fue roto al escuchar:_

_-_Ven Akane deja acompañarte a tu casa- _decía Shijeru tomándola del brazo_.

-No es necesario..iré con mi padre..

-No importa, déjame acompañarte, si no que va a decir tu padre…-_y dicho eso la jalo para salir del dojo._

_Ranma vio la escena y al que le salio el aura fue a el, se sentía totalmente celoso…Akane logro verlo de reojo y rió para si..le gustaba ver a Ranma en ese estado y solo le lanzo un guiño con el ojo para que se quedara mas tranquilo._

_Akane iba caminando de regreso a su casa, ella iba ausente..solo imaginaba y recordaba lo que había vivido con Ranma hace unos momentos…como seria su relación ahora? Ella aun se lo preguntaba..pero por ahora dejaría el momento e iría a pensar de nuevo en el..solamente a el…_

**Continuara………..**


	11. Y Ahora?

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**11.Y Ahora?**

_Semanas habían pasado desde el regreso de Ranma. El parecía tranquilo porque al menos la estaba llevando bien con su querida Akane y ambos se ponían al corriente de lo que habían hecho de sus vidas después de todo este tiempo de separación._

_Akane estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios y estaba preparándose psicológicamente para lo que venia…su matrimonio. Ella no podía creer que rápido había pasado el tiempo y que pronto tendría que casarse…ese día tan especial donde su vida entera cambiaria para siempre. Ella como era de esperarse tenia muchas dudas acerca de ello, ya que ella estimaba al hermano mayor de Ranma, tenían una relación que parecía mas bien de hermanos con un cariño incondicional. Sabia que tenia que empezar a quererle como su compañero de vida y ella lo había meditado y en cierta parte lo había aceptado. Pero..con el regreso de el..se dio cuenta que había una fuerza mucho mas grande que la misma gravedad que no la dejaba tranquila sentimentalmente. Seria posible que algo pudiera cambiar?_

-"no hemos vuelto a estar tan asolas desde el día de la boda de mi hermana…el me dijo que me quiere…además me beso..y yo le correspondí.."-_al pensar esto Akane sintió de nuevo la electricidad de aquel instante que del cual un suspiro salio por su boca-_ "pero no..deja de pensar en eso, es lo único que he pensado todo este tiempo!!, debo olvidarlo yo no puedo cambiar nada…"-_meditando esto se recostó sobre su escritorio quería una tregua mental en el que pudiera sacar toda esa intriga de su cabeza solo por un momento._

_Pero algo le interrumpió…_

-Toc-toc_- se escucho por la ventana de su habitación. Ella dio un respingo y pensó-_"pero que?!"- _y abrió las cortinas y su respiración se colapso al igual que su cuerpo._

_Ranma para no hacer un escándalo y ver a la chica sin reacción le dijo muy lentamente para que ella pudiera leer sus labios_- m-e, p-u-e-d-e-s, a-b-r-i-r, p-o-r, f-a-v-o-r??-

_Akane solo asintió y corrió su ventana_

-Gracias Akane, espero no molestarte es solo que quería saber si ya terminaste de revisar mis apuntes de mis técnicas que te preste el otro día?

-Si, Ranma pero no te quedes ahí, pasa que entra una corriente de frió-_dijo en un tono de queja y al ver que la obedecía ella le sonrió_.-Gracias-_dijo al final_.

_Ranma pasmado por la sonrisa de la joven solo se sentó sobre la cama de ella._

-Y dime Ranma, donde te has metido el día de hoy?, mi papa y yo fuimos a su casa y solo nos encontramos a tus padres, ni tu ni Shijeru estaban, pensé que se había repetido la historia.-_comento mientras buscaba en un librero lo que Ranma le había prestado mientras le daba la espalda al chico de la trenza_.

_Ranma tardo en contestar ya que admiraba la belleza de la mujer que tenia en frente y que no lo estaba viendo a los ojos para que ella no supiera de que manera la observaba. Al reaccionar de que habían pasado varios segundos de silencio suspiro para dar la impresión de cansancio._

-Fuimos a entrenar un poco, y no nada de que se repite la historia, te lo prometí que no recuerdas?- _contesto el chico cruzando los brazos haciendo una mirada de cómplice hacia Akane._

-Si lo recuerdo..solo me estaba asegurando-_ rió un poco por su pequeña broma._

_Ranma solo la miro divertido, le gustaba verla así._

-Entonces que me dices…te parecen buenas mis técnicas?-_pregunto el_

-Si…interesantes..aunque creo que me gustaría mas verlas..aparte de que sigues teniendo mala letra y algunas no les pude entender bien- _respondió con un tono burlón._

-ja ja, muy graciosa eh!, lo pagaras..- _y Ranma empezó una guerra de cosquillas donde solo Akane podía defenderse con almohadazos. Duraron un buen rato hasta que sus estómagos no pudieron del dolor_.

-Creo que ya lo he pagado…-_dijo Akane agarrándose el estomago_.

-Y eso que fue un poco nada mas..tuve..consideración porque me caes bien..-_diciendo con aires de superioridad guiñándole un ojo_.

-Mira tu..eres un presumido de lo peor!- _y ambos rieron_

-Será mejor que me vaya..es tarde y seguro que Nabiki me cobrara porque nuestras risas seguro la fastidiaron y pues no, hay que huir- inmediatamente!-_soltó una sonrisa y salio por la ventana en un movimiento muy rápido._

-Hey Ranma espera quieres?!-_lo detuvo mientras el chico por detenerse se sostuvo con sus piernas y manos en el tejado quedando el de cabeza por la ventana._

-Si que pasa Akane?

-Olvidas esto_- Akane le dio los pergaminos de sus técnicas, pero al hacerlo inconscientemente quedo muy cerca del muchacho._

-Gra..cias- _dijo el apuesto chico de la trenza con un nerviosismo por aquella cercanía._

_Se quedaron viendo un momento que pareció detenerse, las estrellas solo eran testigos de aquel momento en el que el tiempo se detuvo ante ellos una vez mas. Esa mirada azul del chico hipnotizo a Akane y sin poder contenerse mas tomo el rostro del chico con ambas manos y le beso. Fue un beso desesperado por parte de ambos donde de nuevo la electricidad corrió por todo el cuerpo de ambos. Al separarse para poder respirar un poco Akane le dijo suavemente:-_te quiero.

_Ranma le robo otro beso mas, no podía resistirse a su adorada Akane, siempre deseo besarla y que ella algún día le dijera que lo quería y ese era un sueño que sin duda estaba sucediendo._

_Al terminar ambos se vieron sus sonrojados rostros una vez mas y Ranma se fue, Akane solo se quedo viendo por la ventana como desaparecía…como alguien le arrebataba el corazón una vez mas…_

_Al día siguiente, Nabiki Tendo fue a despertar a su hermana mayor después de recibir una llamada de su querido prometido Kuno._

-Akane?! Quieres despertar ya? Tengo algo que decirte!- _gritaba la mediana de las Tendo mientras daba duros golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Akane._

_Akane con mucho esfuerzo se sentó sobre su cama y le dijo a su hermana que pasara a su habitación._

-Que cosa quieres Nabiki?- _pregunto mientras daba un bostezo_

-Ya levántate Akane que nos vamos!…ya has dormido mucho..y es porque ayer en la noche tu…?- _dijo con tono de complicidad_.

-Deja de decir tonterías hermana!-_dijo Akane con reacción de enojo_,- y dime a donde vamos?

-Vamos a pasar el día en la playa..mi querido Kuno nos ha invitado!, no te da emoción?

-mm no lo se..tu vas a ir con el y_..- fue interrumpida de nuevo por Nabiki._

-Si yo por supuesto que iré con el..y tu hermanita con tu prometido, también invito a Shampoo y a Ukio y como no querían ir solas invitaron a los amigos de Ranma y a Ranma.- _ella sonrió, _

-Vaya, así que vamos todos juntos…-_dijo casi para ella_

-Si no es perfecto! Mucha diversión Akane y también debo decirte que también ira mi futura cuñada…Kuno y yo pensamos que ella podría ir con Ranma así ninguno estaría solo…-

-Pero que.. dices?!- _un aura de color rojo empezó a salir alrededor de Akane al enterarse de esto_

-Si todo va a estar bien…creo que la hermana de Kuno puede resultar buena pareja para Ranma no crees?, que tal que terminan comprometiéndose…puede que sea la mejor opción para el ya que aun no tiene un compromiso..pero claro que inteligente soy verdad Akane?…-_Nabiki sin duda estaba haciendo enfurecer a su hermana menor._

_Akane estaba apunto de explotar, reclamar, llorar, no! Como podía pasar algo así!, pero trato de disimular diciéndole a su hermana que en un momento estaría lista, quería un tiempo a solas para pensar en aquellas palabras._

-"no, esto no puede ser, yo no quiero que vaya con ella no…hay Nabiki pero como se te ocurre hacer algo así y menos cuando no he aclarado con el sobre lo que deberíamos hacer respecto a nuestros sentimientos y el compromiso que tengo con Shijeru..demonios!!"-_esta guerra mental estaba en sus pensamientos mientras guardaba todo de mala gana en su maleta…_

_Al poco tiempo Kuno y su hermana Kodachi habían llegado para recoger a Akane y a Nabiki. Nabiki presento a su futura cuñada y se sentó junto a su prometido. Así continuaron y ellos, Shampoo y Ukio se dirigían por los chicos a la casa de los Saotome, ya que los amigos de Ranma, Ryoga y Moose eran huéspedes de esa casa._

_El camino fue entretenido y se les paso rápido, al parecer las chicas con excepción de Akane que de tanto pensar se había quedado dormida, contaban muchas cosas por el camino y los chicos contaban sus aventuras, aun guardando el secreto de que Ranma era el ganador del torneo de las artes marciales, tenia que haber un mejor momento para encararlo. Y así hasta que por fin llegaron a la playa y se preparaban a alistar sus cosas. Mientras los chicos acomodaban las sillas y sombrillas y el lugar donde harían de comer las chicas fueron a cambiarse. Todas encontraban un poco extraña a la nueva del grupo: Kodachi, tenia un humor bastante especial y era igual de despistada que su hermano mayor. Akane solo escuchaba la conversación que tenia Nabiki y ella mientras Ukio y Shampoo estaban en los vestidores._

-Sabes querida cuñada que hoy te va a tocar estar con el chico que te presente, dime al menos este si te agrado?

-Acaso bromeas? Desde hace mucho que no me presentas a alguien tan atractivo jojojo.. espero que nos llevemos bien…y creme que no me desagrada para que sea mi prometido..

_Akane ya estaba furiosa con esto… no era nada justo y mas porque al parecer a Ranma no le hizo mucha gracia ya que no le gustaban las chicas que se le insinuaban de mas. Cuando las chicas salieron de los vestidores y volvieron con los chicos ellos solo pudieron dejar caer sus bocas al suelo dibujando una 'o' perfecta con su boca. Ranma creía paralizarse al ver a "su" chica salir en ese traje de baño, era demasiado para el, el quería estar a su lado y quería golpearse a si mismo por no poder pasar un buen rato con ella el día de hoy…_

_Por otro lado, Kodachi estaba haciendo su cometido y no soltaba a Ranma..el quería respirar ya!, era demasiado..pero solo no quería portarse mal..apenas la conocía. De vez en cuando cruzaba miradas con Akane pero eran muy breves ya que su hermano mayor distraía demasiado.._

_Y ya en la hora de la comida.._

-Dime querido Ranma..te gusto eso que prepare para ti..?

-Mmm si gracias Kodachi…-_decía sin hacer contacto visual_.

-Mi querido Ranma…después de comer iras conmigo a caminar por el muelle..yo estaría mas que encantada..cera un bonito atardecer- _terminando de decir esto tomo el brazo de Ranma y se acerco a el dejándolo un poco avergonzado de que hiciera eso en frente de todos._

-Parece que ya se llevan bien ustedes dos…me da gusto por ustedes-_dijo Kuno abrazando a su prometida._

-Si verdad hermano..-_aun pegándose mas a Ranma._

_Al notar la tensión… Ryoga fue al rescate, era obvio que su amigo estaba incomodo ellos sabían que el quería a Akane y por eso cambio el tema antes de complicarse mas._

-Y… díganme Ukio, Shampoo, Moose que piensan hacer después de comer?

-Vamos a dar un paseo en bote..seguro también vendrás verdad Ryoga?-_contesto Ukyo sirviendo mas pizzas japonesas._

-Nosotros también iremos con ustedes..-_continuo Shijeru_- No crees Akane?

-Emm si claro..es buena idea- _dijo muy forzadamente para disfrazar la tensión antes generada por la hermana de Kuno_.

_Terminada la comida, los primeros en irse fueron Ranma y Kodachi…ya que era demasiada la insistencia..entonces para evitar mas molestias Ranma resignado la siguió. Caminaron un poco hasta llegar al muelle y una vez ahí Ranma se despego un poco de ella._

-Dime mi querido Ranma…acaso te agrado?-_quiso tomar la mano de el pero el presintió y disimuladamente puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza_.

-Pues apenas nos estamos conociendo.. no puedo opinar mucho pero pues se que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos- _el sabia que era ahora el momento para dejar en claro que no pretendía nada con ella._

-Pero..no te gusto? No te gustaría que yo fuera tu prometida?..

-Lo siento Kodachi…yo no puedo corresponderte de esa manera…yo amo a otra persona y bueno no quiero complicarme las cosas haciendo un compromiso con alguien..

-Oh Ranma pero tu a mi me gustas…tu tienes que ser mi prometido..-_ya con un drama que Ranma no sabia ni como callarla._

-Veras que encontraras a alguien para ti..yo no puedo estar contigo de esa manera…así que..que te parece si regresamos…

-"Esto no se quedara así!, tu Ranma Saotome tienes que ser mío no me importa como! No me daré por vencida!"- _pensó mientras caminaba de regreso con el_.

_Los primeros en llegar fueron todos los demás estaban bajando del bote cuando Ranma y Kodachi aparecieron._

-Como les fue?-_pregunto Shijeru mientras ayudaba a bajar a Akane._

-Bien muy bien-_respondió Kodachi_- verdad que si mi amor?

-"pero que?!"- _fue lo que apareció en la cabeza del chico de trenza y son menos esperarlo sintió como Kodachi se le abalanzo y lo beso._

_Akane, Ukio, Shampoo, Moose y Ryoga no lo creían..y Nabiki y Kuno sonreían al ver que el plan había resultado a la perfección. Para Akane fue como si le tiraran un balde de agua helada. Estaba en schock, como pudieron llegar tan lejos..pensó que ellos podían haber aclarado muchas cosas pero sin duda eso parecía no importar..acaso Ranma si pretendía olvidarse de todo el asunto? Acaso ahora si perdería a Ranma?_

**Continuara………..**

**Aquí esta otro capitulo mas…perdón por el retraso..me he quedado sin Internet por un tiempo pero ahora ya actualizare pronto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y hasta la próxima!**


	12. Conclusión

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**12. Conclusión**

_Akane quedo muda tras ver el atrevimiento de la chica con Ranma, definitivamente pensó que eso era lo mejor para el, ella estaba comprometida y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Aparte de que las cosas con Ranma fueron confusas pero a la vez pasajeras, no había nada concreto, entonces pensé que al fin lo había perdido._

_Al día siguiente muy temprano regresaron a Nerima, y una vez que la loca hermana de Kuno se fuera con el, Ranma le había pedido a Akane que hablaran un poco antes de llegar a la casa de ella. Akane al ver que era un buen momento para aclarar sus cosas con el, acepto aunque un poco enfadada la propuesta._

-Dime Ranma para que me has traído aquí.

-Solo quiero que hablemos Akane..y pues en este parque puede que podamos tener una conversación sin distracciones.- _Ranma empezaba a ponerse nervioso por la reacción de la chica, estaba sobretodo súper enfadada con el, aunque ella sabia que no "debería" de estarlo._

-Entonces empieza hablar..que pretendes decirme-

-Akane lo que viste..ayer…bueno yo….-_bruscamente interrumpido_

-Así que era para eso, pues la verdad no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, parece que ya tienes una nueva prometida..que bien me alegro! No sabes cuanto- _"rotunda mentira" pensó Akane dándole la espalda._

-Pues a mi si me interesa que sepas una cosa..yo..no quiero a esa loca me entiendes..yo le dije que no tenia ninguna intención con ella y aun así hizo sus locuras..yo tengo que confesarte algo..-_Ranma la tomo del hombro para que la Akane lo viera de nuevo a la cara_.

-Que cosa..que enserio no te interesa..admítelo Ranma es una chica que atrae hombres peor que un imán.. así que no te lo puedo creer…aparte no tiene de malo que tengas una novia…

-Quieres escucharme y creerme de una buena vez!-_Ranma estaba perdiendo la cordura._

-Lo que quiero que sepas Akane es que para mi cuentan mas otras cosas y en lo particular yo no estaría con una tipa tan loca como ella.. Akane yo..a la que amo es a ti Akane…te amo desde hace mucho tiempo…

Akane simplemente no se esperaba esto…era un sueño..para colmo se había quedado sin reacción, pero trato de decir algo con aquella voz tan quebrada.

-Ranma pero yo.. esto..bueno tu sabes que estoy comprometida…y bueno…

-Akane yo lo se..pero dime acaso tu lo amas?…dímelo por favor..si es así..no te molestare mas..-_dicho lo ultimo en casi un suspiro y con temor a la respuesta de la joven._

_Akane lo miro por unos segundos que parecieron horas, como si meditara todo lo que había pasado desde que el volvió a aparecer en su vida, ella sabia que el hermano de Ranma no era la persona de su vida, pero el compromiso es el compromiso, como podría romperlo…_

-No..yo no lo amo..-

_Ranma descanso en paz hacia la respuesta de Akane, ahora sabia que podía llevar su plan acabo. Y al ver que Akane aun no reaccionaba del todo la tomo por los brazos y la abrazo. La chica al sentir la protección de Ranma se entrego al abrazo como si la vida dependiera de ello, y tras unas lagrimas solo se le escucho decir_- Yo te amo a ti..Ranma..

Mientras tanto en el Dojo de los Saotome..

-Hijo! Como les fue! Donde esta Ranma?- _pregunto Nodoka al ver a su hijo mayor _

-No lo se, me dijo que me adelantara, ya llegara..no te preocupes.-

-Esta bien hijo, tu padre esta en el Dojo reparando unas cosas porque no lo ayudas, pronto vendrán los Tendo para comer así que necesito que Genma termine pronto- _comento ella._

-Esta bien- _y así se retiro Shijeru hacia el Dojo viendo a su padre haciendo unas reparaciones en la parte de afuera_.

_Genma y Shijeru se encontraban en su tarea de reparaciones cuando llegaron los Tendo. Solo eran Soun y Nabiki quienes por ordenes de Nodoka se sentaron a tomar un poco de te._

_La paz no duro mucho ya que un extraño hombre apareció en la puerta._

-Buenas Tardes, que puedo hacer por usted?- _Saludo Genma_

-Mi nombre es Otan y he venido a buscar al dueño del Dojo.-_dijo amenazante_

-Somos nosotros- _se apresuro a responder Shijeru_- que es lo que quieres?

- He venido a retar a tu Dojo, es uno de los pocos que me hace falta y pretendo que sea mío dentro de unas horas- _contesto con media sonrisa llena de confianza._

- Eres acaso un bromista…jamás dejare que hagas una cosa como esa así que.. porque no arreglamos esto de una buena vez..-_menciono Shijeru mientras caminaba hacia dentro del Dojo._

_Genma entro a su casa gritando_- Nodoka creo que tendremos que suspender la comida por un momento, han venido a retar al Dojo-

-Como ha dicho señor Saotome?- _dijo sorprendido Soun_

-Así es Tendo acompáñeme, vamos todos.

_Y así fue, los Tendo y Saotome estaban reunidos en el Dojo para ver la batalla entre Otan y Shijeru._

-Empecemos!- _grito Shijeru corriendo hacia aquel hombre, que era lo suficientemente alto y con una complexión muy alta. Entonces Shijeru trato de usar su velocidad a su favor_. _Una lluvia de puñetazos era vista, Shijeru era demasiado rápido y estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo en tratar de darle un buen golpe a Otan, pero el solo se movía tranquilamente para esquivar sin ningún problema._

-Podemos pelear enserio?!- _grito Otan a Shijeru_- es eso todo lo que tienes?

_Y se lanzo contra Shijeru, sus golpes era dos veces mas rápidos que los de el y fue terriblemente golpeado. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, como era posible! Realmente era un tipo muy peligroso._

_Una vez en el suelo, Shijeru trato de quitarse un poco de sangre de su boca para continuar, se sentía mareado por el meteorito de tanto golpe que no pudo ni ver. Pero aun así se puso de pie y trato de usar algo mas. Tras un buen rato de estar peleando con el, Otan estaba casi entero, Shijeru no le había causado ningún daño y toda la familia estaba preocupada por el, Shijeru por mas que intento hacer algo no podía no llegar a el, se estaba cansando y sabia que no podría resistir por mucho tiempo, se decidió a continuar algo que estaba resultando inútil y solo pensó: _"Ranma donde estas, tienes que llegar y pronto".

_Mientras tanto en el parque.._

_Akane y Ranma se veían como una pareja común que daba un paseo. Ellos seguían hablando de muchas cosas entre ellas como le iban a hacer para poder estar juntos. _

-Akane..quiero que tu seas mi prometida..-_y la tomo de la mano, iban rumbo a la casa de ella._

-Yo lo se Ranma, yo quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo pero como, no quiero lastimar a nadie.

-Yo tengo un plan, así que no te preocupes quieres?- _le dio un corto beso en la frente_- confía en mi.

_Tras ver la dulce mirada azul de Ranma, Akane sabia que no le podía negar nada y ella asintió regalándole una dulce sonrisa a Ranma._

_Llegaron a la casa de Akane y estaba totalmente vacía, en la puerta había una nota de Nabiki:_

_Akane:_

_Por leer esta información tendrás que darme la bella cantidad de…jaja, no como crees hermanita. Estamos en casa de los Saotome, vamos a comer ahí, te espero y no tardes!_

_Nabiki._

-Vaya todos están en tu casa- _comento Akane_.

-Pues vamos me muero de hambre!!, tu no?-

-Jamás vas a cambiar, no pienses en comida y mejor dime en que consiste tu plan.-

-mm solo si llegas primero que yo!- _y Ranma empezó a correr demasiado rápido_

- Ven Acá Ranma Saotome Me las Pagaras!!-_grito Akane que le siguió el juego_.

_Akane corrió y corrió y de pronto choco con el y solo escucharon:_ Ko-wasa!! _Y se_ _escucho una explosión y vieron salir volando algo del Dojo._

-Pero que sucede aquí Ranma?

-No lo se Akane..pero cuidado!- _la tomo de los brazos porque algo iba a caerle encima._

_Los dos vieron sorprendidos que fue lo que caía..era Shijeru..mal herido y semi inconsciente._

-Akane encargate de el…

-Pero Ranma que se supone..a donde vas? Ranma!

_Ranma iba hacia dentro del Dojo para encarar ese poder…mientras que Akane se quedo con Shijeru y solo lo escucho decir:_ "por fin llegaste..ahora nuestro Dojo esta a salvo.." _y se desvaneció en sus brazos._

**Continuara………..**

**Un saludo a todos! Perdón por la demora! Aquí les dejo este capitulo. Hasta la proxima!**


	13. Tu el Ganador

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**13. Tu el Ganador**

_Akane solo sintió miedo…Shijeru había terminado totalmente inconsciente después de una gran explosión dentro del Dojo de los Saotome y ahora Ranma iba para allá?!, ella pensaba que si el hermano de Ranma siendo el "experto" en artes marciales, que había obtenido un segundo lugar en el torneo nacional, era derrotado como era eso posible!.. y no solo eso ahora Ranma se dirigía a hacerle frente…ella no quería perderlo no así…_

_En su desesperación, Nodoka salio de pronto del Dojo encontrándose a Ranma_

-Hijo!- _diciéndolo con lagrimas en los ojos_- hay un tipo muy fuerte que esta retando al Dojo y tu hermano acaba de ser lanzado por un golpe terrible!…ahora que va a pasar..- _mas y mas lagrimas salían del rostro de la mujer_..

-Madre, no te preocupes…le daré a ese entrometido una lección por haber dejado a mi hermano como lo dejo.. y por atreverse a meterse con la familia, ese infeliz me las va a pagar!- _decía mientras abrazaba a su madre para reconfortarla_.

-No hijo! Ni lo pienses, es demasiado fuerte!… no podrás con el, no quiero ver a ambos de mis hijos en mal estado por favor…sea lo que sea es peligroso no vayas Ranma…

-Mejor ve a atender a mi hermano…ayúdale a Akane a llevarlo adentro de la casa y cuídenlo- _y sin mas dejo a su madre y se dirigió hacia el Dojo_.

_La mujer se quedo perpleja por ver la decisión de Ranma quiso detenerlo pero no pudo…imposible..así que sin mas salio a buscar a Shijeru que lo encontró en los brazos de Akane quien aun no se recuperaba de tal impresión. _

-Hija..Akane..-_se arrodillo para poder verla y para ver a su hijo_.

-Llevémoslo adentro, esta muy mal señora Nodoka…hay que hablarle a mi cuñado Tofu para que se encargue de curarlo..-_comento mientras sujetaban el cuerpo del mayor de los Saotome.._

-Tienes razón querida…-

_Una vez dentro de la casa, recostaron a Shijeru y llamaron al doctor Tofu que llego enseguida y comenzó a tratarlo._

-Tía Nodoka… donde esta Ranma?-

-Esta en este momento en el Dojo…va a pelear con ese sujeto tan desagradable…

-Pero que esta diciendo?!

-Si linda…trate de detenerlo pero ya sabes que últimamente esta muy cambiado…y le va a ser frente…, pobre de mis hijos..-_y estallo de nuevo en llanto_

-Tenemos que ir al Dojo de inmediato a detener esta barbaridad!, usted sabe que Ranma no es mejor que Shijeru en esto del combate! Dios en que momento lo deje ir?!- _y sin mas tomo de la mano a la madre de Ranma y como si de un rayo se tratara llegaron al Dojo._

-Basta papa!- _grito el chico de la trenza_- deja de pelar…yo me haré cargo..-apartando a su padre de Otan.

-Ranma pero tu..

-Por una vez en tu vida deja de ponerme peros papa!, se que no soy el elegido por ti, pero si no lo sabes también soy un Saotome y defenderé el Dojo a toda costa!…así que déjame!- _Ante esto, Genma se quedo perplejo de la actitud de su hijo menor, sabia que era cierto, el también era un Saotome pero no estaba seguro si el podía pelear…la ultima vez Shijeru fue mejor que el y este había sido derrotado…pero sabia que no le podía llevar la contraria, también todos los reunidos en el Dojo, fue sorprendente escuchar a Ranma decir esas palabras, y solo accedieron a darle la confianza que el les pedía para resolver el asunto._

-Vaya..pero que tenemos aquí..-_interrumpió Otan_- otra basura como el anterior…te acabare…

-Mira miserable…deja de hablar y empieza a pelear de una buena vez!- _Ranma estaba totalmente furioso, tanto por el sujeto como por la desconfianza de todos y bueno considerando el historial que tenia era obvio…aunque el sabia que era su oportunidad de demostrar quien era el, nada mas ni nada menos que el campeón del torneo._

Dicho esto..Otan fue el primero en atacar para probar al chico, así que golpes y patadas salían disparadas a una velocidad impresionante, justo como lo había hecho con Shijeru, pero a diferencia de el, Ranma esquivaba con demasiada facilidad. Pero Ranma no solo esquivaba los golpes..el analizaba como hacer contraataque, realmente admitía que el sujeto era bueno..no había tenido un rival tan poderoso y rápido…pero pues el no se quedaría atrás.

Así que cuando Otan menos se lo espero…su defensa quedo a la defensiva y recibió golpes que eran difíciles de ver, Ranma al ver que había logrado contraatacar lanzo su terrible y poderosa patada característica de el lanzando a Otan contra la pared.

Todos los espectadores tenían los ojos abiertos como platos y los únicos que pudieron decir algo fueron Genma y Soun…

-Saotome..pero que fue lo que paso!, usted pudo ver que sucedió?!- comento sorprendido el señor Tendo.

-No Tendo, vi lo mismo que usted..solo salio disparado hacia la pared!- _y pensó para si mismo_: "este chico me a sorprendido, no sabia que tenia esa fuerza..como lo consiguió"

Después de unos segundos Otan se levanta con esfuerzo y jadeando con una mano en el estomago.

-Nada mal..pero aun no estoy vencido..

-Claro solo estoy calentando un poco infeliz, pronto acabare contigo…- "Bien..ahora se encuentra cansado…tengo que cansarlo un poco mas antes de hacer un ataque mas fuerte y dejarlo fuera de combate…ya se que puedo hacer!…prepárate!"- _analizo Ranma por un momento antes de continuar._

_Otan comenzó a concentrar su ataque poderoso…al ver eso Ranma no perdió oportunidad y realizo el truco del camaleón como le hizo en el torneo transformándose en su maestro que le había enseñado todo lo que el sabia. Una vez hecho esto, empezó a lanzar bombas haipo-dai-karin y a la vez utilizando el truco de las castañas, Otan ya no podía contra la rapidez de las manos del chico y menos después del buen golpe que recibió de el..así que fue alcanzado por varias bombas causando el resultado deseado de Ranma._

-Saotome!-grito Soun- esto es increíble! Aunque me parece algo similar a..no puede ser..Saotome me esta escuchando?…!

-Pero que es esto?!- comento Akane-

-Yo tampoco entiendo nada querida…-contesto Nodoka

_Ranma volvía a su forma normal y pensaba en hacer el ultimo ataque…pero Otan estaba tratando de reunir la poca energía que le quedaba para su técnica especial. Así que Otan trato inútilmente de golpear a Ranma varias veces en lo que su energía quedaba totalmente reunida..lamentablemente para el, estaba quedando atrapado en el truco de Ranma al seguir el camino de la espiral. Soun y Genma lo notaron y su sorpresa fue aun mayor. _

_Lo único que alcanzaron a decir los jefes de la familia fue: Salgan todos de aquí!-y sin mas sacaron rápidamente a todos con puros empujones justo a tiempo de que se escuchó al unísono_: - Ko-wasa!….Dragón Volador!- _provocando una gran explosión en aquel lugar._

_Después de un momento una nube cubrió el lugar y desesperados todos entraron a ver lo sucedido. Otan estaba tirado en el piso totalmente vencido. Ranma trataba de incorporarse después de aquel destello de energía_.

-Ranma hijo!- _decía Nodoka que iba corriendo al lado de su hijo_- te encuentras bien?

-Si mama…todo esa bajo control..ustedes están bien?-

-Si hijo tu padre y tío nos sacaron a tiempo..-

-Que bueno..este sujeto que no reacciona aun…hay que sacarlo de aquí-

-Si pero eso no es importante aun…hay que curarte pronto..-

-Si..bueno iré a tomar un baño caliente…espero después comamos algo que estoy muriendo de hambre…-

_Akane interrumpió la platica ofreciéndole ayuda a Ranma para levantarse y este accedió y lo ayudo a entrar a la casa_.

-Como esta mi hermano Akane?-

-mm..no lo se vine a verte a ti…que fue todo esto..?-_dijo una Akane que estaba sorprendida de las habilidades de Ranma_

-no fue nada solo el resultado de un duro entrenamiento cuando me fui-

-entiendo…-

_De pronto Genma intervino en la conversación diciendo_: -gracias por salvar el Dojo-

_Ranma solo asentó con la cabeza y se dispuso a tomar su baño._

_Mientras tanto Otan recobro la conciencia y se levando y decidió irse de aquel lugar._

-Señor Saotome, buen esfuerzo de su hijo…era importante para mi poder pelear con ese campeón del torneo nacional…me retiro y admito la derrota.-_dicho esto les dio la espalda a Genma y Soun que se voltearon a ver inmediatamente._

-Soun no hay duda de que mi hijo fue el que venció a Shijeru en el torneo..al ver esas técnicas fue demasiado obvio…que es lo que haremos ahora…-

-Hablemos con ambos y llegaremos a una conclusión-

-Tiene usted razón…también hablaremos con Akane…creo que esto le incumbe a ella también-

-Claro..ya veremos como se lo toman..

_Akane fue a ver a Shijeru para ver como se sentía y lo observo por un momento en silencio esperando a que despertara_

-Akane…-_apenas y pudo decir palabra alguna_.

-como te sientes..?-_pregunto algo preocupada por la salud del chico_

-mejor…que paso con Otan y Ranma?-

-Ya terminaron el encuentro…Otan se ha marchado…ahora entiendo lo que dijiste antes de desmayarte…-

-Si..es por eso que…Akane…tenemos que hablar…

**Continuara………..**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!! Aprecio mucho que me den su opinión! Y que les este gustando la historia. Aquí les dejo este capitulo y al parecer el siguiente podrá ser el capitulo final…espero actualizar pronto**

**Saludos!!**


	14. Porque no Puedo ser como tu

**No lo hago con fines lucrativos, solo entretenimiento y todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y otros ficticios.**

**Porque No Puedo Ser Como Tu**

**14. Porque no Puedo ser como tu**

_Akane se encontraba en la habitación donde su prometido guardaba reposo después de la cruel batalla que había perdido. Shijeru apenas y podía hablar pero el sabia que tenia que tenia que hablar con Akane, sabia que tenia que habérselo dicho mucho antes, pero nunca quiso perder las esperanzas de que el, como se había acordado hace algunos años, se haría cargo del Dojo y que podría casarse con Akane. Pero, el sabia que aunque sus intenciones fueran esas, sabia bien el corazón de Akane no le pertenecía, a pesar de que muchas veces habían convivido buenos momentos juntos, para ella era como pasar un buen tiempo con un hermano mayor. A Shijeru eso nunca le molesto, tenia un gran cariño por Akane que seria incapaz de incomodarla. Así que llamo la atención de la chica de cabellos azules que estaba apunto de irse de la habitación…_

-Akane espera…tenemos que hablar..aun no te vayas..

-Que sucede Shijeru? Te pasa algo?…-_pregunta curiosamente, no sabia que cosa tan importante tendrían que hablar._

- Veras…se que la idea de nuestros padres tuvieron acerca de casarnos..nunca te ha parecido bien del todo….es decir yo se que nunca es bueno que decidan por ti..

_Akane estaba estática…nunca habían hablado verdaderamente del compromiso ni nada, ellos lo habían aceptado, al principio de mala gana, pero como fueron madurando vieron que no podrían hacer nada al respecto y respetaron la decisión _

-Porque estas diciéndome esto?- _salio rápidamente esta pregunta de la boca de Akane..al parecer había pensado en voz alta._

-Mira…desde hace tiempo..yo no soy la persona indicada para encargarme del Dojo…perdí el campeonato y ahora no pude defenderlo…he visto que no soy lo suficientemente bueno y no estoy a la altura de manejar esto…no puedo hacerle esto a nuestras familias….pero lo que mas me preocupa eres tu Akane…ambos sabemos que no vamos a poder cambiar la idea de nuestros padres ni ahora un nunca….pero yo solo quiero que tu….

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto sorprendiendo a los jóvenes que estaban adentro, cuando se escucho la voz de una mujer._

-Perdonen chicos, sus padres me dijeron que los estarían esperando en el Dojo…-_informo Nodoka._

-Se puede saber para que madre? Con trabajos y me puedo levantar…-_respondió Shijeru algo molesto por la interrupción._

-No lo se hijo, pero quieren hablar con ustedes dos, parece que es urgente..así que ven hijo..entre Akane y yo podremos ayudarte a bajar al Dojo.

_Shijeru pudo adivinar que era lo que conversarían en muy poco tiempo, no pudo terminar la conversación con ella…pero estaba dispuesto en arreglar las cosas._

_Llegaron de una buena vez al Dojo y Soun y Genma los esperaban dentro de el de rodillas como ellos acostumbran y con una actitud de seriedad. Nodoka salio de ahí lo mas pronto posible dejando a Akane y Shijeru con ellos para que pudieran hablar._

_-_Shijeru…-_dijo Genma nerviosamente, no sabia como le diría lo que tenia que decirle.-_

-Se porque estamos aquí padre…_.- interrumpió el- _perdón por no haberlo dicho antes ustedes se acaban de enterar ahora que fue ese combate….pero yo lo supe desde el campeonato…se que tuve que decirlo pero..

-Me pueden explicar que es lo que sucede aquí! Yo no estoy entendiendo nada de lo que están diciendo_!- intervino Akane que comenzaba a molestarse por sentirse perdida en aquella conversación. _

-Hija lo que estamos diciendo es que…-_trago duro para poder continuar- _Shijeru no va a poder seguir al frente del Dojo y el mismo lo supo desde que perdió el campeonato.

- Así es Akane como te lo estaba diciendo, no puedo estar al frente la persona indicada para hacerlo…es Ranma, el fue el vencedor en el campeonato y también fue el único en acabar con aquel infeliz. Yo lamentablemente no estoy a su nivel…me a superado por mucho y bueno..

_-_Pero..- _alcanzo a decir Akane que estaba impresionada ante tal confesión._

_-_Señor Soun, Padre_- dijo mirándolos a cada uno fijamente- _lo único que yo les quiero pedir es que…dejen que Akane elija que es lo que quiere hacer…no la vayan hacer cambiar prometidos cada vez que algo suceda….creo que ella tiene todo el derecho de decidir que es lo que quiere.-

_-_Pero Shijeru_..-dijo Genma_

_-_Así que..Akane..eres libre de decidir con quien quedarte…no quiero obligarte a estar conmigo y aunque la persona a la que le pertenece tu corazón, sea o no el encargado del Dojo..pienso que es ahora el momento de que puedas estar por fin con el…_- y dando la media vuelta se dirigió a la puerta para salir del Dojo dejando a una Akane sorprendida…como sabia que en verdad alguien ya tenia un lugar en su corazón. _

_Shijeru abría la puerta cuando de pronto alguien venia subiendo las escaleras del Dojo…_

_-_Shijeru_- dijo Ranma_- a donde vas?

_-_Yo ya he terminado aquí hermano_…_

_-_Que quieres decir? Pero no te vayas aun, yo te ayudare a subir solo esperame, no se para que tienen que hablar conmigo mi padre y el señor Tendo.

_-_Solo espero que lo sepas afrontar y que no dejes escapar tu oportunidad_.- y diciendo esto se sentó en una de las esquinas del Dojo._

_-_Se puede saber que necesitan?- pregunto a ambos señores- Akane que estas haciendo aquí? Estas bien?-_ el podía ver la cada de impresión que aun tenia Akane por las palabras del hermano mayor de el y solo atino a decir que si con la cabeza._

_-_Hijo se puede saber porque no nos habías dicho que tu eras el campeón del torneo y que te has convertido en un artista marcial prácticamente invencible?

_-_Yo…estaba esperando el momento indicado…tenia que asegurarme de algo primero…y cuando lo había hecho sucedió todo lo de esta tarde…

_-_Entendemos….

-Aparte si te lo hubiera dicho algo antes o después del torneo se que no me habrías creído papa. Se que nunca te intereso mi progreso como artista marcial y que muchas veces fui interior a todos…es por eso padre que hace mucho tiempo decidí irme de aquí y así entrenar apropiadamente. Quiero que seas padre que ser el mas fuerte nunca me había interesado, realmente me daba lo mismo si yo me encargaba del Dojo o no, lo que no pude soportar es que no iba a poder estar con la mujer con la que yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida_…- volteando a ver a Akane-_

_-_Pero ahora estas dispuesto a encargarte del Dojo? Ahora que nos demostraste que estábamos equivocados_.- intervino Soun._

-Solo con una condición..

-Y esa cual es?-_ pregunto rápidamente Genma_

_-_Que mi hermano me ayude a encargarme de el, entre los dos el Dojo prosperara y siempre tendrá una reputación favorable_._

_-_Que dices?!-_ dijo Shijeru desde lo lejos_

_-_Aceptas o no.., se que será bueno para ambos..después de todo tu también eres un Saotome no?

_-_Vaya.. no lo puedo creer…pero esta bien…trabajare contigo_-respondo a su hermano menor con alegría._

_-_Si eso es lo que quieres Ranma esta bien por mi, aceptare tu condición_- termino por decir el señor Saotome._

_-_Y por cierto hija…-_interrumpió Soun- _que vas a hacer?, Shijeru nos pidió que te dejáramos elegir y respetaremos su palabra…pero yo tu padre..quisiera saber por lo menos que vas a hacer…

_-_No te preocupes por eso padre, yo desde hace unos días había tomado una decisión y ahora que todo se a aclarado yo se a quien elegir padre.- _delatándose así misma volteando a ver a Ranma. _

_-_Esta bien hija…entonces creo que seria bueno señor Saotome si jugamos una partida antes de comer..creo que es lo mejor..-_dijo después de verificar sus sospechas después del juego de miradas entre Ranma y Akane_

_-_Me parece una gran idea Tendo, es hora de irnos de aquí.

_Ambos se retiraron junto con Shijeru dejando solos a Ranma y Akane._

_-_Porque no me habías dicho todo esto Ranma?_- _

-Akane..ya te había dicho que tenia un plan… si no hubiera pasado todo esto estaba dispuesto a todo para que pudiera estar contigo, simplemente les hubiera dicho que te amaba y que quería ser tu prometido…y si eso necesitaba alguna prueba en artes marciales pues hubiera estado preparado para demostrarles que ya no era el mismo de antes.

_-_Ranma..-_Akane solo pudo decir su nombre ante tal confesión y dejo que los brazos de Ranma la envolvieran._

-Pero a todo esto…que decisión tomaste Akane?-_ dándole una mirada intensa que provocaban los nervios a Akane y que se sintiera fuertemente vulnerable.- _

_Soltando una sonrisa llena de felicidad y dejando al chico de la trenza en las nubes le dijo:-_Creí que lo sabias Ranma..yo te elijo a ti..yo te amo Ranma.

_Ranma sintiéndose salvado por la respuesta de la joven le dio un tierno beso el cual fue correspondido por la joven y al distanciarse para tomar aire Ranma alcanzo a decir:-_Yo también te amo Akane_. _

_Después de estar abrazados un buen rato salieron del Dojo para poder ir a comer con el resto de la familia. Cuando Nodoka mando a Akane ir por algo a la tienda que hacia falta. Ella iba saliendo de la casa de los Saotome cuando sintió una presencia masculina._

-A donde crees que vas Akane?-_ dijo Ranma en tono burlón_

-Por cosas a la tienda..ahora regreso no tardo.

_-_Pues yo te acompaño…no dejare que mi prometida vaya por ahí sola…

_-_Ranma…eres un posesivo lo sabias?

_-_Cuando se trata de ti puedo llegar a ser lo que sea Akane-_ y la toma de la mano y salen caminando del Dojo alejándose como la nueva pareja que eran. _

_Desde lo lejos un testigo veía la felicidad que compartían personas especiales en su vida. Su hermano y Akane por fin habían encontrado la felicidad que habían buscado desde hace mucho tiempo y las cosas del Dojo tomarían un buen curso de ahora en adelante. Shijeru se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermano, ya que siempre pensó en que era odiado por el, porque el lo había hecho menos desde que eran unos niños, pero definitivamente Ranma supo hacer lo justo para todos y con un pensamiento en su mente se dirigió dentro de la casa: " _cosas buenas le esperan al que sabe esperar, que lastima que no puedo ser como tu"

**FIN...**

**Muchas gracias por haber leído esta historia. Quiero agradecer especialmente a ****Naoko tendo, Enaka, AKANE2004, karu-hi, Maria T, OoIKEBANAoO, Meli-chan03, Encadenada, YumiAmorSei por sus comentarios. Nos seguiremos leyendo y espero pronto tener una nueva historia.**

**Hasta la Próxima! :)**


End file.
